Open Season
by November Romeo
Summary: It's Natsume Season in the Alice Academy and every girl is up for the chase. Except one. Mikan decided to sit this one out.
1. Calling the Hunt

**Open Season**

**Disclaimer: **The author rightfully respects the genius of Tachibana Higuchi, creator of Gakuen Alice

**Author's Note: **I got several requests to do a counterpart of _**Like a Fan Girl**_ for Mikan. This isn't exactly parallel to that but there are similar themes. Again, allow me to experiment with the story's tone and characters. Ü

Set after _**Poetry Appreciation**_. Reference with_** Natsume Nullified**_. The gang is seventeen years old and Mikan is a three-star student.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Calling the Hunt**

To understand how Mikan and Natsume arrived in this situation, it is important to know the dynamics of their relationship following the Alice Academy prom. The two of them went together as friends and though that was highly questionable, that was the story they were sticking to and nobody was allowed to argue.

Their relationship did move forward after that night. Thanks to a little prodding from their friends, Koko's story in Mr. Narumi's class, a couple of hints from Youichi's own lovelife and patches of homework here and there, Mikan and Natsume found themselves in a growing albeit perplexing relationship. Thank goodness they were getting somewhere. Unfortunately, their top speed rivaled that of a glacier. This slow progress frustrated their friends but luckily, they were able to draw some amusement from it.

"Okay everyone, all our bets just lapsed so it's time to restart the pool." Koko grinned as he stood on top of a chair to make his announcements. He pulled out a sheet of paper then took the pen tucked behind his ear. "The pot was at forty-two thousand five hundred sixty-two rabbits. We have a payout of one hundred seventy-six rabbits to Sumire for calling in the movie date on a Tuesday, two hundred thirty-two to Mochu for the random date gift after second period and three hundred fifty-six to Hotaru for guessing correctly that Hyuuga never shows up."

He made some quick calculations then noted down a figure with his pen. "So the pool today opens at forty-one thousand seven hundred ninety-eight rabbits." He beamed proudly. "Major bets first. When do you think Natsume and Mikan will get together?"

The standard awed silence followed his deductions. Really, if Koko did as well in math as he did when he was taking down bets, he'd be a special star student.

Sumire counted out her winnings then mused, "Two Tuesdays from now, at the park, with a bouquet of flowers."

"In three weeks," Nonoko piped up, "At Central Town, under the stars."

"At their Sakura tree," Kitsuneme said. "Two o'clock, without once letting go of his manga."

"You've been making the same bet for a month now," Koko told his friend while the others also began pulling out their money.

"One of these times, it's bound to come true. Put me down for twenty rabbits."

"Anyone betting on the near future?" Koko prodded. "Say, in two days?" There was scattered laughter at how preposterous that sounded. "Okay, moving on… minor bets now."

"They'll study together, in Natsume's room, for the test next Monday." Anna grinned.

"She'll call him a pervert four times," Wakako guessed, "Twice during PE tomorrow."

"Interesting, interesting," Koko wrote down their bets and money continued to pass around the table. "But those are all safe bets. Any daredevils?"

Hotaru spoke up, "Fall out, before lunch time, no date earlier than Friday, two hundred rabbits." A couple of people clapped at her bold wager.

"That's a pretty logical guess," Ruka started nodding, "considering Natsume stood her up last night. Put me down for one seventy-five, Koko, for an unexpected turn of events this week."

Koko chuckled, "High-risk gamblers. You two make such a great couple."

"I can't believe you're condoning this Ruka," Yuu groaned. "I still think this betting pool is intruding on their relationship."

"Nobody's forcing you to participate," Mochu pointed out. "And anyway, Natsume already knows about the stakes. He asked me once to put down a wager for him but I told him Hotaru would kill me if I had insider information."

Ruka shook his head while the others laughed. "Sometimes, I really don't know what's going on his head. Any luck with Mikan?"

Hotaru shrugged. "I told her to surprise me."

They've been doing that quite often lately. Mikan and Natsume's relationship today was characterized by squabbles (which were normal for them) and tender moments (which were becoming more frequent) that they didn't bother to hide anymore. What made it so annoying was that despite how open they were, they were also careful not to label anything they did as a couple.

A trip to Central Town, unknown to the rest of the gang, would normally be called a date. But no, they said they were just hanging out, and if Natsume happened to invite her within earshot of his friends, he just conveniently forgot to invite anyone else. If Mikan saved Natsume a seat during a school assembly, it would naturally be next to her. And if she somehow forgot to save one for Mochu or Kitsuneme, well, who expected her to save the entire row anyway? If Natsume happened to show up for the said assembly, which was unusual for him, why not take the free seat next to Mikan? It's only natural, right? Of course it was.

Now, free period was typically spent hanging out with the gang. But if on random days they chose to go off together to study somewhere else, or skip out on campus because Mikan wanted to go to the gift shop or because Natsume wanted to check out a comic book, and they just happened to accompany each other to Central Town, well, that was nothing uncommon for good friends. Incidentally, the betting pool was launched the first time they did this.

Natsume and Mikan left everyone guessing what their relationship really was and didn't seem to care that the school was talking. They would show up together at the movie house and money would pass hands. A carnival would come to the Academy and people would start betting on how many prizes he'd win for her or how many rides they'd go on before an argument broke out. Sometimes they even shared food. The surprise winnings Nonoko received when Natsume suddenly gave Mikan his cherry cheesecake while she dumped her shepherd's pie on his tray were unparalleled to this day.

"_Are you guys in a relationship?" Yuu finally asked during free period when Natsume moved down one chair to make room for Mikan next to him at the table._

_Mikan laughed._

_Natsume snorted._

"_Well, are you?" Koko persisted._

_They exchanged a look. Then Natsume glanced at his watch before asking mildly, "Want to go somewhere else?"_

"_Sure. Bye guys." Mikan scooped up her books while Natsume grabbed her backpack and his jacket. They left and the gang wore identical looks of bewilderment._

Dating or not dating? Exclusive or not exclusive? Another game between them or just two, very confused people?

The doors to the dining hall were thrown open.

"Do not walk away."

"I'm walking away."

"Do _not_ walk away, Natsume!"

"What does it matter? You're following me around anyway," Natsume told Mikan as he slid into an empty seat next to Ruka. Koko quickly got down from the chair.

"Why do you always act like a jerk?" Mikan huffed. She stood next to her pseudo-boyfriend and plunked her hands on her hips.

It was obvious they were about to have one of their worse arguments and Koko suddenly wished he had finished taking down bets. But then, nobody could've guessed accurately what happened that morning.

See, because of their odd circumstance, there were a number of statements Natsume and Mikan could no longer utter during a dispute. Often, they played things smart but that day Natsume happened to utter three of them in succession.

He said taboo statement number one while pouring himself some orange juice. "I don't see why you're so angry. _It wasn't a real date_."

Mikan's jaw dropped in offense. "You asked me to go with you! If you weren't planning on showing up, you shouldn't have asked."

"You were free to go home. Really, who sits on a park bench for two hours?"

"I was waiting for you."

"_You should know me better than that_," came Natsume's response and Yuu groaned at statement number two. In a relationship or not, everyone knew the two of them were entitled to certain expectations that weren't permissible to anyone else.

Mikan stamped her foot. "What is the matter with you? Just apologize already."

Then came taboo statement number three. "Why? _It's not like you're my girlfriend._"

_Pa-pa-pak!_

That was the sound of hands slapping foreheads in rapid succession as Mochu, Koko and Kitsuneme all had the same reaction to Natsume's declaration. That would be the stupidest thing he could've said and he seemed to realize it too. For a moment, it looked like he wanted to take it back but he just didn't know how. Mikan's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Not your— you— arrgh! Fine then, I want to start seeing other people!" It felt weird saying that to a guy that wasn't her boyfriend. If Natsume looked sorry just a moment ago, he looked absolutely irate now.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Wait!" Sumire cried, shooting to her feet. She caught Mikan just as she turned on her heel. "Do not walk away Sakura. It'll all go downhill from there."

"Tell me!" Mikan moaned. "Tell me what I see in him, Sumire."

"He's smart, good-looking and he has a good heart."

"So does Yuu."

"He's been looking out for us since we were ten," Mochu said at her elbow.

"Then _you_ marry him."

"Ok, I got it!" Sumire snapped her fingers. She grasped Mikan by the shoulders to give her a little shake. "He took you to the prom, hon— in_pink_!"

Mikan paused then exhaled loudly. "All right, let's fix this." She marched back to Natsume who actually gave her his full attention.

"Change your mind?" he drawled out. If Ruka had been close enough, he'd have elbowed his friend at the ribs. Natsume couldn't seem to stop goading Mikan. "It's probably safer, you know. You're not made for dating around."

"Maybe," she sniffed. "But you should know that my presence happens to protect you too."

Natsume really shouldn't have laughed. "From what?"

"If it weren't for me, your fan girls would be running after you everyday."

He chuckled. "I doubt they would pose a threat."

"Why don't we test that?" Hotaru suddenly called out and heads snapped to her in surprise. She looked thoroughly entertained and was obviously not keen on helping.

"Yeah, let's," Mikan nodded to her best friend. "Let's see which of us is in greater danger if we're seeing other people."

"That is not fixing this," Koko yelped.

"That's stupid." Natsume frowned. "In the first place, no one would go out with you."

"Let's give it a shot then," Mikan said heatedly. "Say, for a week, we won't be around each other and we'll hang out with other people for a change.

Natsume's jaw clicked. "If that's what you want."

"But during that time, you have to promise that you will not— absolutely not— attack, set fire to, hit, kick, stab or maim anyone who goes to Central Town with me."

"Fine."

"And you won't get anyone from the gang, the class or the whole school to do it either."

"Whatever."

"And if anything bad happens to them at any time with or without witnesses, you'll take responsibility for it."

This time his answer took longer. "All right," Natsume growled. "But you should hope your dates turn out to be decent human beings because I won't be there if they try anything funny."

"Oh, I know better than to rely on you Natsume," Mikan said through gritted teeth. "I already know you're going to be busy this week."

"What do you mean?"

For the first time since he met her, Natsume saw a wicked smile flash across Mikan Sakura's face. He must have really pissed her off this time because before anyone could stop her, Mikan turned to address the whole room.

"_Hey everybody! Natsume Hyuuga's open to dating!"_

She might as well have fired a cannon.

Natsume's face was hard to describe. The room fell silent then suddenly an exuberant, deafening shriek ripped across the room followed by an explosion of activity. Natsume had half a second to think. Then a curse, loud and murderous, escaped from his lips. He jumped to his feet, barrelled over their table then sprinted to the door. The rest of the gang was awestruck as an avalanche of girls rushed after him. Class B turned back to Mikan with a mixture of horror and astonishment. She sniffed then simply pulled out a chair, sat down, and started buttering her toast.

Hotaru Imai was a proud woman that day.

* * *

Social animals such as wolves, lions and chimpanzees recognize an individual in their community that occupies the highest rank. Others in the group hold this animal in great esteem and would often submit to and follow its demands. It is the first to eat, the first to mate and other members may be exiled if they defy such rules. This animal is referred to as the _alpha male_ and in the social community of the Alice Academy, this pompous title belonged to Natsume Hyuuga.

Now, the idea of the alpha male being forced to run, hide and cower because of an all-female manhunt was ludicrous. But somehow that's exactly what happened after the alleged _alpha female_ called for open fire, forcing Natsume to run like a prey.

He had to give her some credit. Her revenge was ingenious because she did it without looking like the bad guy. It was almost generous to the other girls because she gave them one last shot with him. Last chance to try to win him over. Last chance to let him know how they feel. Girls were falling all over themselves trying to reach him so that they can give him gifts and letters because when he and Mikan get together, it just wouldn't be allowed anymore. So they were going to get to him and he would just have to run for his life.

In any case, because her little ploy was so sadistically perfect and uncharacteristically Mikan, he wasn't about to make it easy for her. He was still trying to figure out how to turn things around. He could still remember the look she had given him at the dining hall and a small smile crept on his face. He doubted if Mikan knew just how hot she looked whenever she was furious with him.

"You look cheerful for someone in hiding."

He glanced over his shoulder. "Did you bring food?"

"Cripes Natsume," Ruka muttered as he tossed him a sandwich. "How long are you two going to keep this up?"

"She's the one who wanted to see other people," he muttered as he relaxed his position and unwrapped the sandwich. "Let's see how long she lasts playing the field."

"You could cave first."

"No way in hell."

"Damn, you're stubborn," Ruka breathed. "Aren't you worried that she's going to find someone kinder than you in the middle of this?"

"Nobody would dare to ask her out," he said with scorn. He bit his sandwich a little fiercely. "Just let anyone try and they'll find their feet against the backside of their heads."

"Ouch."

"Exactly."

"So let me get this straight," Ruka looked baffled, "when this game is over, you're going to hunt them down after all?"

"Yes."

"For dating her."

"Yes."

"After you told her she wasn't your girlfriend."

"What's your point?"

"Natsume! You have to get together already."

"Relax Ruka. We're fine. Now stop blowing my cover." He finished wolfing down his sandwich and peered over the large leaf concealing him.

"Cowering behind potted plants," Ruka laughed. "She gets points for reducing you to this."

"If you're going to stay, crouch down. You're a dead giveaway."

Ruka sighed then went to his knees. "Look, I get it. You and Mikan just hit _another_ rough patch. It's just that, normally, people actually get together before they cool off."

"Is that what this is called?" Natsume looked amused. Having embraced bachelorhood thus far, he could never get these terms straight.

"I told you, not exactly, because you guys aren't official, but for the life of me, I don't know why. Anyway, what are you looking at?" Ruka followed his line of vision and gaped. "You're shadowing Mikan."

"No, I'm not," he said briskly. "I'm just… watching."

"You're worried."

"Curious."

Ruka threw up his hands. "Sometimes, I think you do this to piss _me_ off."

Natsume pulled his attention away from Mikan. "Do you know that the closest any boy outside of Class B gets to Mikan is three meters? It's funny. Look."

With a heavy breath, Ruka decided to humor Natsume. Mikan was sitting with Nonoko and Yuu and there were several boys nearby. Some were sending her furtive glances and a couple actually got up and headed for her but at a certain point, they seemed to fall away one by one. It was as though there was an invisible force stopping them.

"You've fenced her off," Ruka said in incredulity. "Nobody would even go near her! You have to take responsibility Natsume. Just marry her already."

Natsume snickered. "I tried to tell her, _no one would go out with her_ but she wanted to play this game." What he had meant to say was that no one would dare. It was just unfortunate that she had heard his comment as an insult.

"But what if somebody did?" Ruka persisted. "All it takes is one person brave enough to stand up to you and the rest will follow. It's herd mentality. She's not hideous, you know. Say— that guy over there."

"That's a kid."

"He looks about six years old," he conceded. They watched as the little boy sidled around the other bystanders to approach Mikan's table and stop at her elbow, breaking the three-meter rule. "But yeah, someone like him. A kid wouldn't notice the force field you have around Mikan. Too bad he'd never think of— holy crap!"

They came to their feet at the same time. Their faces were wreathed in comical disbelief as they watched the little boy bow his head and suddenly thrust a letter envelope at Mikan. She looked as shocked as they were and that was before the kid spoke.

"Mikan Sakura! Please accept my feelings."


	2. Fair Game

**Open Season**

**Author's Note: **A thousand thanks for reviewing the first chapter. This isn't meant to be a long fic. If I'm lucky, this story will be finished in three chapters. If I'm distracted, it'll be done in five. Ü

Though it's not necessary, this may be referenced with Chapter 7 of _**Natsume Nullified**_.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fair Game**

Youichi Hijiri was rarely at the receiving end of Natsume's Alice. The Black Cat had a certain fondness for him and this gave him a kind of protection not afforded to anyone else. But when Natsume's heir apparent decided to comment not too discreetly about how a six-year-old boy managed to trounce the school's alpha male, well, the gloves immediately came off.

"Ow!" Youichi hollered when Natsume's fire snaked across the picnic table and stung his hand. He leapt up from his seat and backed off but the flame continued to chase him until he was five feet away. "That's not cool!"

"Yeah well, someone needed to shut up," Natsume barked.

"You're just sore because a six-year-old managed to do what you've been trying to muster the courage to do for the last six years—_ow_! Stop it!"

"Walk away, Youichi," Ruka laughed. "Natsume's temper is reaching the point of no return." To support this statement, Natsume's Alice reached across the distance to give their young ward another thwack on the shoulder.

"Perfect Alice control," Youichi snorted as he picked himself up from the ground. "Like that's going to do you any good now—_ow_! Seriously, quit it!"

Ruka chuckled when Youichi finally walked away, huffing loudly about how Natsume never learned to be a good sport. He was right and that's why the gang was on tenterhooks wondering what would happen next. The events these last two days were enough to ignite his legendary wrath.

A six-year-old boy. Natsume Hyuuga got screwed over by a six-year-old boy. He should've expected something like this would happen. A kid had no fair knowledge of him, had no real sense of fear, an innocent. Figures, Mikan would attract an innocent. When the kid delivered that love letter in front of everyone, Natsume was quite certain he wasn't the only one who keeled.

"_Mikan Sakura! Please accept my feelings."_

"_What the f—?"_

"_Natsume, stay down!"_

"_There he is!" somebody cried and Natsume quickly recovered from his shock. Ruka shoved him forward to give him a boost and he started running. The ensuing stampede momentarily distracted Mikan as she spun around in time to see Natsume hurtle by._

It wasn't the most embarrassing experience of his life but it had to be in the top ten. In any case, Natsume didn't witness what happened next but within an hour the whole school knew anyway. The little boy had asked Mikan out and his irksome pseudo-girlfriend had graciously accepted.

Of course she would go out with him. Of course the kid would turn out to be an adorable date. Of course the whole event would endear Mikan further to the male population of the school, and that was why they were now growing backbones left and right.

He could've put a stop to it. He had a few choice words that a six-year-old should never hear. He had also lived through enough to know what a boy at that age could survive. But then, as he was reminded earnestly by his friends, the kid was still too young— much too young for violence— and Mikan would never forgive him for spilling unicorn blood.

But it's not like he didn't try.

"_Stay away from Kurama!" Mikan had cried the moment she found him cooped up at the library. It was amazing how she managed to track him down, but then she always did seem to radar him whenever he needed to be told off. Apparently, accosting a little boy merited a scolding._

"_We just had a nice chat about his Alice." _

"_You told him to hug a landmine!" Mikan practically screeched._

"_He has an Armor Alice, doesn't he?" Natsume said without compunction. "It's a good way to test his skills."_

"_He's six years old!" Mikan exclaimed. "You never tell a six-year-old to hug an explosive! What is wrong with you?"_

_Natsume scoffed, "If he goes around asking out high school girls, he'd better be ready to be counted as fair game."_

"_Natsume…" Ruka said with a warning._

"_He is not fair game," Mikan said emphatically. "The only game being played here is between you and me. Leave Kurama out of it."_

"_You're not seriously going out with him, are you?"_

"_Yes, I am," she huffed. "And you better not do anything mean. You promised." Mikan stomped off with Natsume glaring at her back. Being sensible, Ruka pulled away the books around his best friend before they could catch fire._

So Kurama lived. The date was broadcasted all over the school and Natsume was out for blood. Normally, that should be enough to warn other boys off but the fact that Kurama had survived because the Black Cat had kept his word just made them braver.

"I promised," Natsume said with derision. "She can't hold me to something I said in the middle of an argument. Can she?"

Ruka laughed. "And you say you're not in a relationship."

Natsume lay down on the wooden bench then glared angrily at the beautiful blue sky. "At least it's just a kid. It's not like she's stupid enough to actually get involved with him." Ruka coughed significantly and he scowled. "What?"

"I heard Mikan was going to Central Town again this afternoon."

Natsume bristled. "With who?"

"She's having an early dinner," Ruka went on, as though on a script. He looked away. "And I think she was going to catch a movie afterwards."

This time Natsume sat up. "With who?"

"Hotaru said she'll be back early," he said quickly. Natsume bared his teeth and it looked like he was ready to forget the best friend clause. "It's just a friendly date, after all."

"You better be talking about a first grader."

Ruka mumbled out the rest of his story but even at the unintelligible volume he chose, Natsume's cat-like ears picked up the information and his blood boiled.

"Tsubasa Andou?"

* * *

Mikan locked up her bedroom then cheerfully headed for the stairs. She needed to catch the next bus to Central Town and she had a good half hour to do so. She was surprised when Tsubasa called to tell her he was back in school. Now a college junior, he was doing some research at the school library for his thesis. Since Misaki Harada hadn't come along this time, he had called Mikan so that they could catch up over dinner. God knows they weren't able to do that after the Alice Academy prom, which was when he was last here.

_He'll probably ask me about Natsume,_ Mikan thought. Tsubasa was always curious about that, but she doubt he'd be impressed by the pseudo-relationship they were in.

Mikan turned a corner then gasped when a hand shot out and wrapped around her upper arm. Before she could react, she was pulled into a closet and a hand clamped over her lips. The door slammed shut and she found herself standing against another person in the dark.

"Tsubasa Andou? Are you kidding me?" Natsume hissed in her ear. When he was sure she had identified him and would therefore not scream he let her go. Mikan turned around, squinting at him in the shadows.

"The janitor's closet? Are you for real?" she retorted. She plunked her hands on her hips. "Is this another one of your perverted fetishes?"

Normally, Natsume would've just said 'yes' then possibly taken advantage of the situation, but that was for another day. Preferably one when he wasn't so comically infuriated by the girl he could be dating. Nothing put him in this mood as effectively as Tsubasa Andou did.

"Well played Sakura," he muttered darkly. "Calling out a manhunt, saying I can't interfere then getting your old senior to come back. Well freakin' played."

She laughed. "This isn't about you at all. Even if we weren't fighting I'd still be meeting up with Tsubasa."

Like that made him feel any better. Natsume turned to flick on the closet lights so that they could stop arguing in the dark.

"You can't go out with him. That's foul." He turned to her. "What do you expect to happen? What would that achieve? What— what the hell are you wearing?"

Mikan smiled then gave a little twirl. "It's nice, right? Don't you remember? We bought it two weeks ago at Central Town."

"I was there?"

"You picked it out."

Natsume was almost ready to believe that he really was a boyfriend because, for the life of him, he couldn't remember ever picking out that dress. But then, it did look like something he'd choose for her. The light fabric draped softly, accentuating feminine curves in all the right places. The v-neck ran low but was modest enough to leave the rest to his imagination. Her skirt hung just above her knees, showing enough of her slim calves to taunt him. And the color? It matched _his _eyes.

"So what do you think?"

Natsume could have said many things to put her off. Her hair was too long. Her skirt was too short. Her neckline was too low. Her heels were too high. But instead, he clamped his mouth shut and his jaw ticked dangerously.

"You don't like it?"

No, damn it. He liked it too damn much. _That_ was the damn problem. She was playing this game her own goddamn way and was doing it damn well.

"Are you swearing at me in your head?" she asked mildly.

"Shove off."

"Why are we in a closet?" He didn't answer so it was left to Mikan to piece things together. When she got there, she bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Are you still being chased around?"

"This is your fault!" he exploded. "I haven't had a proper meal in two days. Ruka keeps bringing me salami as though it's the only sandwich he knows. I can't walk into my room because there's a sea of fan gifts outside my door. Everyone thinks it's hilarious…"

He trailed off when Mikan suddenly stepped forward to brush the hair out of his eyes. She knew it was an action that calmed him down. He fell silent and waited until she was finished. Natsume had learned to laugh, she knew, but laughing at himself was a feat yet to be achieved.

"You wanted to see other people."

Mikan glanced up at the quiet accusation in his voice. "Not really." She brushed at his shoulders then quickly straightened his tie. "What I wanted was an apology."

Damn it to hell and back again. She knew he wasn't good at that.

"Look, I'll give you a tip," she said when he didn't respond. "Choose someone. Go out with one girl. Your fan girls should calm down when they see you're off the market again."

_Why are you so ready to get rid of me? _he wanted to yell, but that wasn't manly. He looked away. "Fine, I'll do that."

Mikan frowned slightly. "I didn't think you'd jump at the suggestion."

"Jealous, already?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm hanging out with Tsubasa tonight. I think we both know who's more pissed right now." Sometimes, Natsume could shoot himself for rubbing off on her this badly.

"Foul. That's just foul," he said then reached for the door.

Mikan sighed heavily. She may have a soft heart but she also knew being too malleable around Natsume wasn't going to win her any points. Natsume glanced over his shoulder.

"Hey no-star, you said I picked that dress out, right?"

"Yes."

"Then only wear it for me," he muttered. Natsume stepped out and left her alone in the janitor's closet in her pretty red dress.

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm here?"

"You're a decoy."

"Flattered," Wakako Usami said then rolled her eyes.

Natsume turned to his fake date to clarify. "I can't show up in public without being mobbed and that stupid little no-star is pushing all my buttons. I need the girls to leave me alone for a minute."

"So why are we here?" Hotaru asked from her end of the table.

"We're on a double date," Ruka told his girlfriend. "Natsume thinks it's much more believable than just going out with Wakako."

"So we're decoys too?"

"Quiet," Natsume hissed then he suddenly brought the menu up to his eyes. Instinctively, his three companions turned to see Mikan enter the restaurant with Tsubasa.

"Ooh, that blue dress suits her well," Wakako said in approval.

"She looks better in red," Natsume muttered, though he was somewhat placated that Mikan had changed. They all turned back to him at his bitter remark.

Wakako hid her smile behind her glass. She had nearly fainted when Natsume asked her to go to Central Town with him but she knew better than to get her hopes up. "If it helps Natsume, I think it's really cute that you're so jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"You should be nicer to your date," Hotaru baited. "She might walk out on you."

"Mikan is looking this way," Ruka cautioned everyone before Natsume could retort. "Why don't we order?"

Instead of listening, Natsume put down his menu to glare at Tsubasa who had also looked over. Tsubasa wasn't put off and he simply raised his glass in a toast. Natsume growled.

"Did they ever train you on Tactical Operations in the Dangerous Ability Class?" Hotaru asked offhand. "Because I must say, this is a low-caliber strategy for the Black Cat."

"I'm with Hotaru," Wakako chimed in. "I don't think seeing the two of us together would make your girl jealous."

"I'm not trying to get her jealous," Natsume said irritably. "I'm just doing exactly what she told me to do."

"Mikan asked you to stalk her?" she asked in surprise.

"I'm not stalking her. I'm not jealous, and would you all just pretend to be having fun."

_Click._

"Oh, don't worry Hyuuga. I'm having loads of fun," Hotaru smirked as she fished out the Polaroid.

"Nogi, control your woman," Natsume said through gritted teeth.

Ruka laughed. "As soon as you handle yours, buddy." Natsume narrowed his eyes when his best friend fist-bumped with his blackmailing girlfriend.

"Clearly, you don't have my back today," he grumbled. In retrospect, perhaps Yuu, Nonoko and Anna would have been a more manageable ensemble for this operation.

"Quiet, quiet," Wakako said urgently. "He's saying something to her!"

Or Sumire, though Mochu wouldn't have liked that. Natsume could've brought Sumire and capitalized on her dog-cat Alice to listen in on the conversation, because just then Tsubasa was leaning close to Mikan and was saying something that made her blush madly.

_Stupid cute little idiot_, he thought, and was immediately grateful that he hadn't brought Koko. Tsubasa suddenly laughed out loud at something Mikan said. In response, Natsume viciously stabbed his dinner roll with a fork.

"We really should order before they throw us out," Ruka said again, glancing uneasily at the hacked bread. They opened their menus.

Hotaru's finger ran down the selections. She glanced at Natsume. "You paying?"

"Yes."

"Let's go check out the buffet, hon," Hotaru said, sliding back her chair. Ruka laughed, threw a not-so-apologetic glance at Natsume then followed his girlfriend.

Mental note: Never include Hotaru Imai in an operation without getting her buy-in. Going out with Ruka didn't soften her up one bit.

"What's our objective?" Wakako suddenly asked. Natsume glanced at his date who shrugged. "You might as well tell me what we're trying to do here so that I can help."

He exhaled. "We're just watching. You can order anything you want."

Wakako studied him. "I thought you told Mikan you wouldn't be around if her dates tried anything funny."

Did _everybody_ remember what he said in the cafeteria? "I'm not going to do anything," he grumbled. "I'll keep my word and Tsubasa will walk out of here with both legs."

Wakako giggled and he smiled briefly at her, making her heart flutter. She shook her head to clear it. She hadn't been lying. Natsume looked endearing even when he was throwing daggers with his eyes at the neighbouring table. He was barely restraining himself from murdering Tsubasa, but he was keeping his temper in check just because he swore not to harm any of Mikan's dates. Adorable.

"Sumire and I used to stay up trying to figure out why you liked Mikan so much," she commented casually.

"And?"

"Well, it was never really anything that we could see. You didn't talk more or smile more but you were definitely happier when she was around."

He wasn't very happy now. "Hn."

Wakako decided to push her luck. After all, she didn't get the Black Cat all to herself very often. "Why do you like her?"

It was a million dollar question with an easy enough answer that Natsume didn't think he had ever said out loud. "She gets to me," he said curtly. "Nobody else does."

"That's it?"

"She got to me then," Natsume said grimly when he heard Tsubasa laugh again. "And she's really getting to me now."

"You know, people who are just friends don't stalk each other on their dates," Wakako spoke carefully. "Nor do they keep looking over when they're supposed to be with someone else."

"Guilty."

"Well, Mikan keeps looking at you too, so I guess it's only fair."

He glanced over again in time to see Mikan look away. He smirked then at length, he stood up and gestured for Wakako to join him. "We're on a date, right? Let's eat something."

Things would've gone smoothly after that if only Mikan and Tsubasa didn't head for the buffet at the same time. Ruka and Hotaru were nearing the end of their rounds but when they saw the two couples on the floor, they stopped to watch.

"Hey Mikan, imagine seeing you here," Wakako said briskly as they all fell into line at the Soups and Salads bar. They kept their dates two people apart.

"Yeah, what were the chances?" Mikan sighed. She looked worriedly at Tsubasa and Natsume who were sizing each other up.

"Hyuuga."

"Loser."

"Natsume!"

"Andou," he amended. He grabbed a plate then handed one to Wakako. Mikan was still looking at him as though he was liable to start a food fight with the seafood chowder at any moment.

They moved down the counter. Tsubasa and Mikan began discussing the selections. Natsume picked up a particularly expensive plate then handed it to Wakako.

"You'll like this," he said quickly before turning to the other pair. "Mikan doesn't eat buttered vegetables." He reached around Tsubasa and seized a small plate of Caesar salad. He shoved it at Mikan. "Here."

"I don't want that," she said promptly. "I want… this."

He snorted. "You don't eat eel either."

"But I think I'll give it a try tonight," she said irritably.

"You'll make yourself sick."

"If I want to eat eel until my insides are dancing, that's my choice," she sniped. Natsume glared at her.

"Ooh, eel," Tsubasa said cheerfully. He spooned out a hefty serving. "Wakako, is it? Why don't you try this too?"

"Um, okay. Thanks."

Natsume turned. "Andou, stop hitting on my date."

He chuckled. "Well, since you're trying to take care of mine, I thought I'd return the favor." Natsume clenched his teeth then they continued their way down the counter.

Their progress was slow since Mikan and Natsume seemed determined to disagree on everything. Tsubasa and Wakako watched them while helplessly smothering their laughter. At one point, Mikan forgot herself, seized a spoon then placed a dollop of cream on Natsume's pie.

"There! Eat that! Now shut up so that we can return to our table."

Natsume's lips twitched. "We didn't come together, idiot."

Mikan reddened. "_Our_ table— mine and Tsubasa's. Who _the hell_ invited you here anyway?"

Tsubasa turned to whisper to Wakako. "The hell. When did my sweet, little Mikan learn to swear?"

"It's the Natsume Effect."

"We're never doing buffet with Natsume and Mikan," Ruka muttered to his girlfriend.

"We should consider it. It's kind of fun," Hotaru countered as she snapped another picture that captured Natsume ducking as Mikan fervently flung custard in his direction. Natsume laughed.

"Oh, he's definitely happier when she's around," Wakako giggled.

"Maybe, but Mikan doesn't look like she's having as much fun." Tsubasa stepped towards them, getting ready to mediate.

"Why are you being such a pig?" Natsume was saying in exasperation. "Don't you have enough on your plate already?"

"Hardly!" Mikan snapped, "Because half of what I wanted to eat is on _your_ plate!"

"Mikan," Tsubasa broke in before Natsume could answer. "It's really all right. We can just come back for second servings. I think you should listen to your boyfriend."

_Taboo!_

Mikan's lips twisted into a sneer. She scoffed at Natsume. "What boyfriend? I don't have one."

The heat from the live fires in the buffet seemed to suddenly jump out in vehemence, causing panic in the kitchen. Tsubasa caught the furious look on the Black Cat's face. Hotaru was snapping pictures madly. Ruka and Wakako looked equally scandalized. Seeing some damage control was needed, Tsubasa cleared his throat then casually loosened his collar with an index finger. His eyes darted from Mikan to Natsume.

"Are you sure?" he asked, hoping she'd take it back. "I mean, that's not what I hear. Aren't you— at the very least— seeing each other?"

"No, we're not," Mikan seethed.

"But just supposing—"

"I do _not _have a boyfriend."

Natsume did not appreciate the pitying look Andou was giving him. Only an idiot would try to salvage the situation by pursuing the subject further. Tsubasa was clearly trying to prod Mikan into some kind of an admission but the whole Academy could testify that getting a confession out of the two of them was like trying to get a turnip to dance. Only the right Alice could do the job. And that Alice was not Tsubasa Andou.

_Burn him_, an inner voice coaxed earnestly. _Burn him to a crisp and he'll shut up._

But that couldn't be done, because regardless of how he felt about it, Tsubasa Andou was Mikan's date for the night. And because he was bound by word that no harm would come to anyone who was with her (in fact, bound by word to practically keep her dates safe), Natsume decided to vent his frustration on someone else.

"Natsume!" Mikan shrieked when her skirt suddenly caught fire. Tsubasa scrambled for a glass and poured soda down her front. "I can't _believe_ you!" She put down her plate then stomped off to clean up. Tsubasa hurried after her. The others approached Natsume wearing varying degrees of hilarity.

_Not have a boyfriend_, Natsume fumed. _Where does she get off? Stupid, sympathetic Andou. Why does she have to have such a good relationship with him anyway?_

"I'm not jealous," he hissed, still looking genuinely pissed. His companions exchanged knowing looks but only his best friend was brave enough to say it out loud.

"You just set her skirt on fire." Ruka grinned. "Either you're ten years old or you're jealous."


	3. The Chase

**Open Season**

**Author's Note:** It's sporadic, but I do update my profile page to cover important points. So if you have questions, take a look there before you leave your message on the review pane. As for this story, I know it's been a while but it hasn't been forgotten. Ü

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Chase**

Natsume Hyuuga was faster than a gazelle. He leapt higher than a stag. He was more cunning than a fox. Such were the comparisons made for the training he received in the Dangerous Ability class. These were worthy adjectives bestowed on the alpha male and on most days, he was smug about the proficiency that placed him on a level above the rest.

So now a conundrum: if he was truly faster than a gazelle, could leap higher than a stag and was more cunning than a freaking fox, then why in god's name was Natsume Hyuuga having trouble outrunning a horde of fan girls, aged six to sixteen?

It was because what they lacked in skill, they made up for in sheer number.

Natsume thundered down the corridors. Leather shoes were not made for running and the Academy uniform was not ideal for camouflage, but he had to make do. He pulled a door open to an empty classroom then swiftly shut it again. A wave of girls rushed past and this gave him a few seconds to recollect.

_How the hell did it come to this? _

His mind immediately returned to the scene at lunch. Natsume had walked into the dining hall with Wakako at his side, with every intention of eating a good meal this time. The decoy worked. He made it to their table without being accosted by some doe-eyed fan. He had to give props to Mikan for providing that little hint. Anyway, he was halfway through lunch when an unnatural hush fell over the room. When he looked up, a middle-school girl had stopped by his elbow and started fidgeting. The gang turned to stare.

She was red as a tomato. She kept her eyes averted and it looked like she was going to either burst into tears or pass out at any moment. She threw a furtive glance at Wakako then further down the table she gazed woefully at Mikan.

"May we help you?" Yuu had asked politely.

"Natsume!" she had declared in a loud voice. Then she bent at the waist and thrust a small gift box at him and a sealed letter envelope. "I don't care if you're free or not. I just want you to know that I really admire you! Please accept this gift as a token of my sincerity!"

The room waited with bated breath for his reaction. See, in the old days, around four or five years ago, no one could have gotten away with such a brazen display of affection. He would have cut her down in two seconds. He'd have made her cry. But testament to how the years have somehow mellowed Natsume, he felt no desire to reply callously.

The whole room was expectant. The silence was palpable. He didn't weigh his options. He didn't second guess himself. Instead, he did something that would henceforth be called his 'Mikan moment'. Natsume held out his hand to accept the girl's 'sincerity'.

"Thanks."

And that caused the entire room to completely unravel. Natsume knocked Koko aside when dozens of shrieking fan girls instantly came to life. Class B gaped as a throng bore down on their table, also carrying gifts and tokens of admiration. Natsume was forced to run— run _fast— _without looking back. And much like the first time it happened that week— it was pure comedy.

A Mikan moment: a display of almost instinctive humanity and naïveté, foolishly believing there would be no consequences for random acts of kindness. Natsume just had his first Mikan moment and he swore on his ancestors' graves that it would be his last.

_ For once you'd think they'd show their sincerity without trying to violate me_, he thought irritably as he crossed the classroom and pulled up the window. He couldn't have done it soon enough. Just when he had one leg out the second-floor window, the door was thrown open.

"I found him!" came a girl's battle cry.

Natsume glowered. He was in a foul, foul mood. Girls started gathering inside the room and he relished the idea of unleashing the legendary Fire Alice in one quick, satisfying go. But then, he had decided against that early on. He wasn't using his Alice on them. _Oh hell no._ He was not shortening his lifespan for this.

With a weary sigh, he leaned back then shot himself out the window. As soon as he hit the ground, he started running again. He slid to a stop when he saw another group of girls coming at him. He headed for the main building then leapt over a bench to take another path when he heard a gaggle of girls hit the gravel behind him. He spun to the left then turned back. They were closing in on him and he was running out of options.

"Natsume! Over here!" came Ruka's blessed voice. He glanced up and saw his friends waving at him from the rooftop. He understood.

Natsume leapt up just as the screaming reached a crescendo. Mochu seized him with his Alice at the same time Kitsuneme grabbed his wrist. Together they pulled him to safety. Natsume was glad these were people who didn't count because he had a feeling he owed his friends a fortune.

"Take off your coat," Mochu ordered when Natsume was slumped against the wall.

"What?"

"Your coat," he repeated. "Hurry."

"I am not—"

"Just do it, Natsume," Yuu said impatiently. Natsume grumbled as he obliged. Immediately, Koko and Kitsuneme attached his discarded uniform to a flamboyant banner that read, _Natsume's Token of Appreciation_.

"Oh, come on—" Natsume started when he realized what they meant to do. Moving quickly, Mochu threw the coat over the edge then used his Alice to let it soar over his fan girls. They all rushed to the fence to watch the reaction. The girls went all giddy again then happily ran after the banner while Mochu carted it off as far away as he could.

"Wild."

"Rabid."

"True fans," Koko laughed. "We could've auctioned your uniform online. That should pay for college."

Natsume swore then he sat on the floor again. Ruka tossed him a sandwich. He scowled. "If this is salami on rye again, so help me Ruka, I'll—"

"Relax, Yuu made it." He sat next to his best friend with a laugh. "That was an exciting morning. Second time in a week I saw blood drain from your face."

"It wasn't funny," he muttered when the others snickered too.

"Not funny? It was epic! The look on Mikan's face when you..." Kitsuneme trailed off when he caught the ferocious look on the Black Cat's face.

"Why don't you finish that sentence?" he drawled out but instead of answering, Kitsuneme took to the sky. He turned to Koko instead. "How's the betting pool these days?"

Koko glanced at the others. The betting pool was a good way to gauge the crowd's support and typically signaled who was coming off better in the game. He didn't think Natsume would want to know the stakes right now.

"They're not in your favor," he said anyway.

"Damn."

"Face it Natsume, you're in bad shape," Mochu said bluntly. "While you're running away from legions of fans, Mikan's out scoring another date—"

The sandwich was arrested halfway to his lips. _"What?"_

Yuu's eyes shut as though he was in pain. If he were in Mochu's place, he'd take off just like Kitsuneme had done just moments before. Seeing as none of them wanted to be the one to tell the Black Cat, he took it upon himself to intercede.

"Mikan said she was catching the five p.m. bus to Central Town—"

He didn't finish the rest of his story because Natsume was up at once. He glanced at his watch, saw that he had half an hour to spare, and he sprung into action. Before anyone could say more, he jumped over the ledge. Forgetting his eager fans. Forgetting his tuna on rye.

The rest of them stayed on the roof exchanging worried glances. Everyone was silent, as though they weren't sure what to do next. At length, Ruka breathed out. "Yuu?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you tell a story, how about starting with, 'It's not exactly a date.'"

"I figured it should've been something like that."

* * *

It was hard to miss that bounding, sprinting figure. Natsume was taking an unobstructed path, one that a normal person wouldn't use. He was scuttling on ledges and rooftops then jumping from tree to tree. His feet never hit the ground. It looked like he came from across the campus and covered the distance in half the time it usually took.

Natsume was running and muttering. Anyone who came close enough could hear snatches of his self-directed rant and some carefully selected words for a certain girl that made him lose his cool.

"This is what I get for letting her have her way..."

He pulled himself up on a branch, spied the bus stop for people headed for Central Town and took another life-staking leap.

"...the last time I make a deal with that silly little girl..."

He propelled himself over a handrail then dashed the rest of the way on the covered walk leading to the stopover.

"...and she calls _me_ insensitive..."

The yellow bus arrived. People started boarding and he saw a flash of auburn hair disappear inside. It looked like he was going to be too late.

"...that impossibly dense _chit_..."

Another word of abuse. A long string of expletives. Then he finally hit the sidewalk just as the doors of the bus closed.

"Hold that bus!" he called, then inwardly cursed every person in the surrounding area because they all seemed too shocked by his sudden appearance to make a move.

The bus began to pull out. With a burst of speed, Natsume climbed to the roof of the waiting shed then sprinted down its length. People were pointing now. Some were actually cheering. He gave them what they wanted to see. Without hesitation, Natsume leapt up then slammed against the bus with a groan and another muttered oath.

"Woah," someone said then students started running after the bus while snapping pictures along the way to send to their friends.

"What's going on?" Mr. Misaki asked when he saw the commotion.

Mr. Narumi grinned because, really, there was only one way to describe what the boy was trying to do. "Natsume's hijacking a bus."

"What? We should stop him!"

Narumi released his pheromones in a half-hearted attempt. Boys and girls from where they stood to a distance of five meters began to faint. He spoke cheerfully, "Well, that didn't work."

"You're so useless!" Misaki growled. Narumi smiled but didn't dare to lift a finger to help. After all, he could easily guess what this was about. Half the crazy things Natsume did could only be attributed to Mikan Sakura.

The bus began to pick up speed. Natsume crouched low then crept to the front, careful to maintain his balance. He took a predatory stance then shot forward before staying steady again. When he was sure he was above the driver, and before the bus took on an unworkable speed, he started banging his fist loudly against the roof. If this had been a mission, he'd have been less discreet.

The noise worked and the bus lurched to a sudden stop, nearly pitching him over. Thoroughly harassed now, Natsume stood up then jumped off the vehicle. The pistons sounded and he calmly walked through the doors as though he could do this twice a week without breaking a sweat. He was glad to see a familiar face behind the wheel.

"Hey Fred," he nodded to the bus driver.

"Cripes Hyuuga. You could've just texted me!"

"I didn't know you were the five o'clock. This won't take long." He turned to the passengers without compunction then strode down the aisle. His murderous gaze intensified when he finally spotted the love of his life sitting near the back.

"Natsume?"

"Sweetheart," he said derisively. Natsume threw a cursory glance at the person next to her. It registered quickly. _Slightly overweight. Impossibly freckled. Hair parted differently from the rest of the world._ He mentally went through a long roster of names and immediately placed him in Mikan's Mixed Class, an inelegant boy she had chosen as a dance partner in their last production. In short, he was another easy shoo-in for one of her admirers.

_It's a pity date, _his mind said in relief but Natsume was already too wound up and too sore to quell his fury. He took Mikan by the elbow and hefted her up. "Excuse us."

"What are you doing?" Mikan yelped. He didn't answer. Without another word, Natsume dragged her down the aisle and they stepped off the bus together.

Mikan pulled her arm away and stared at Natsume with a clear warning. She wasn't going to let herself be manhandled regardless of how angry he was. He nodded curtly, letting her know that he got the message.

"Come with me."

They walked in silence back to the building. His jaw was set in anger. Mikan followed two steps behind, oblivious to everyone who was looking at them.

"Did you jump on the bus?" she was saying with a mixture of astonishment and disapproval. "Why did you do that? And where in the world did you meet Fred?"

He chose the last question. "He remembers me from five teenage drunks, a broken rendition of 'We Are the Champions' and a hundred-rabbit tip." All done at her expense, he might add but they didn't have time to dredge up prom history.

They reached the front steps then he saw students poorly masking their curiosity as they milled in small groups in the lobby. His temper, already at an unmanageable level, nearly boiled over at the sight. He abruptly changed direction and walked away from the main building.

"Where are you going now?" Mikan asked in exasperation.

Natsume breathed heavily when she stopped walking. He took her hand, trying to be gentle, then tugged to prod her forward. Mikan realized he was in an uncompromising mood. With a sigh, she followed him silently.

Together they turned at the side of the building then cut through the courtyard. After that, everyone who tried to follow them lost sight of them. Mikan and Natsume vanished around the corner and no one could say what happened next.

* * *

Natsume brought Mikan to a forgotten gazebo that stood near the edge of the campus. It was an old structure, concealed by a yard that wasn't as well-kept as the rest of the grounds. Part of the roof had fallen in and there were vines creeping on its walls and along the floor. The gazebo had two openings, one traced by the path they were on and the other leading to the Northern Forest. The rest of its corners were flanked by wide casements that gave a clear view of the fields.

Once they were inside, Natsume started to pace. Mikan settled on one of the sills and watched him try to regain his composure.

"You're upset."

"Quiet."

"You're being silly," Mikan said gently. "I don't know what line you think I crossed, but you shouldn't be too upset. You know Yukimura from the Special Ability Class—"

"I don't give a damn who you were with." Natsume snapped. He turned to her, too raw to stop his outburst. "Is this fun for you? Seeing me like this, is this really what you want?"

"Of course not. Why would I—"

"I jumped a bus. Do you think I'd do that for anyone else?" he went on resentfully. "Aren't I being transparent at all? I don't understand how we could have this between us, but you're still ready to write me off at the first sign of trouble."

"What are you talking about?"

"Day in and day out, each time without fail, you find someone, you find something. It's never going to be easy with me. Why can't you get that?"

Mikan gaped when his meaning sunk in. "Is that it?" She stalked closer to him. "All this time... that one step you never take is because you think I give up on you too easily?"

"No. It's not that," Natsume muttered and looked away. "It's not that at all."

"So what were you expecting?" Her hands formed fists. "Was I supposed to wait around until you were ready to commit to something?"

"Commit?" he scoffed. "I'm not the one dating around Mikan."

"That's not fair."

"Isn't it?" he snapped. "I haven't looked at anyone else since I met you. You're the one entertaining other people left and right."

"You're impossible!" she cried. "I ask you to be with me and you throw it back in my face. I go out with other people and you say I'm betraying you. It takes you five seconds to get mad at me but a whole lifetime before you can get the right words out! Your head knows it. Your heart knows it. It's your damn pride that's in the way and I won't stand for this anymore."

Mikan turned around. He grabbed her arm and propelled her back against the wall. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my date. I'm done here."

"Back to your date?"

"Yes."

"So we're still seeing other people?"

"Yes!"

"You're the stupidest girl I've ever met!" he breathed. "Go on then if you're so eager."

"Fine."

Mikan was about to walk past him when he caught her by the waist and stopped her a second time. His eyes were burning and in an instant she saw in them hurt and defeat, a sight that made her pause. It was like looking at a wounded animal.

"Just so we're clear."

The wall rushed up to catch her when Natsume forced her back with a step. He braced one arm next to her head while his other hand rested flat against the wall near her waist, effectively locking her in. He glared at Mikan a heartbeat longer then he suddenly closed the distance.

If a girl never had fireworks go off in her head or had her heart slam against her rib cage, then she didn't know what it was like to kiss Natsume Hyuuga. He was fierce, skillfully breaking down all her defenses at the first touch. Mikan succumbed easily to the heat he sent coursing through her at the instant he took the air. It was a flash and burn, much like his Alice.

_He's angry_, was her initial thought, but then the kiss grew soft and deepened, and she knew she was wrong. _He misses me._ After that, all logical thought fled.

Mikan laid a hand on his chest to push him away, but instead her hand crumpled his shirt and drew him nearer. She took what he gave her, growing almost as possessive as he was when the moment stretched. Natsume was so damn sure of himself, so damn certain that she wanted this as much as he did. Not a single breath of air was left between them. It was hard to tell who got lost first but then neither of them cared.

Then, just as suddenly, Natsume pulled back. He took all the warmth with him and left Mikan with a chill that settled uncomfortably at her core. She let go of his shirt when he stepped away, keeping a safe distance between them. The way he looked at her made Mikan shiver. Not mocking. No longer angry. It was simply intense, like so much was being said in that pause.

"Just so we're clear."

Then he walked away first.

Mikan slid to the floor, her cheeks flushed and heated. She blinked a few times as she tried to process what just happened but she couldn't think coherently. She couldn't even remember where she should be headed or what exactly they had been yelling at each other for. All she could think about were the four words Natsume had uttered before and after. And the Fire he had left behind.

The kiss was hot. It was mind-numbing, jaw-dropping, and gut-wrenching hot. But there was absolutely _nothing_ clear about it.

"Damn it."


	4. Neutral Ground

**Open Season**

**Dedication: **To you, if you're still reading this story even after one year of inactivity. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Neutral Ground**

_This goes out to the official Natsume-Ruka Fan Club, the official Natsume Hyuuga Fan Club, the Black Cat Coalition, the Society of Fiery Hearts, the Guild of Hyuuga Addicts, the Confederation of Hyuuga and Nogi Defenders, and all affiliated groupies, fanatics, aficionados and closet devotees._

_All acts of fanaticism directed on the person of Natsume Hyuuga are hereby suspended. Anyone who defies this declaration shall have her or his membership revoked with no possibility of reinstatement. No warnings shall be given to transgressors. Punishments shall be levied in accordance with the highest rules and charters of your organizations. Anyone who acts outside the Alliances shall receive due process from no less than Hotaru Imai._

_Further, to remind each of you our purpose for convening below is a direct quote from the original Charter of the Natsume-Ruka fan club:_

"_That __we __may __defend __to __the __best __of __our __abilities __the __happiness __of __those __we __admire, __so __that __they __may __obtain __utmost __gratification __while __they__reside __in __the __Alice __Academy.__"_

_Drafted, signed and sealed by:  
__Sumire Shouda, Founding President_

_Witnessed by:  
__Wakako Usami, Co-Founder_

_Approved by:  
__Narumi L. Anju, Faculty Adviser_

* * *

This message was on everyone's minds the following morning and Sumire noted smugly that they were all complying with the mandate. Sometimes she surprised herself, but then, if even the Black Cat acknowledged her influence, it must be real.

When she arrived at her dorm room last night, she was surprised to find Tall, Dark and Moody standing outside. He looked so disheartened and frustrated that she had to pause to take in the picture he made. She had no idea what happened to him but she was already thanking the gods for sending him to her doorstep.

_"Shouda."_

_**"**What's up, Natsume?" she asked readily._

_He sighed. "I need... help."_

"_Come again?"_

_Of __course, __he __wouldn__'__t __repeat __himself.__ "__I __know __you __still __have __clout __over __those _girls_.__" __He __said __the __word __as __though __it __was __venom.__ "__Make __them__stop.__"_

_She raised an eyebrow. "The Black Cat reached his limit?"_

"_The Black Cat needs time to think," he said bluntly. "Can you do something?"_

_Sumire smiled. "For you, babe? Anything."_

She acted at once. Having once presided over the biggest and most prestigious fan club that sang praises to Hyuuga _and_ Nogi, she knew very well what went on inside those girls' heads. The same night, the message above blasted through the networks and a hard copy was put up on the bulletin boards. The fact that Hotaru agreed to enforce it and that Narumi had signed the document just added weight.

_"__Faculty __Adviser?__" __Ruka __read __incredulously.__ "__When __did __it __become __a __legal __school __club?__"_

_"Fifth grade," Wakako said dismissively. "We applied for legitimacy, passed all the requirements and got recognized the following year."_

"_What are your main activities?" Mochu asked with a laugh. "Hero worshipping?"_

_Wakako blinked then glanced at Ruka. "Let's just say that when you seem to be losing a lot of stuff, we're most probably holding our annual auction."_

So Natsume's problem with his crazy fan girls was taken care of (quite efficiently), but a more pressing crisis had risen in its place.

Sumire wasn't sure which was worse after an argument: the days when Natsume and Mikan pretended not to know each other and sat at separate tables, or the days when they pretended everything was fine and insisted on sitting at the same table and thereby subjecting the rest of them to an awkward and often paranoid meal. Today they were doing the former and even though they sat far away from each other, a dark aura pervaded the dining hall, almost as though Persona himself had fired the Mark of Death at their pancakes.

Sumire glanced at Natsume. There was definitely something wrong with him today but what was most troubling was the fact that _everyone_could tell. That was unusual because Natsume Hyuuga normally didn't have moods— or at least he didn't before Mikan. She started introducing him to emotions (other than angst) the moment they met and this just might be the culmination of all her efforts. Still, he could try putting a proper face on things. It certainly did not help that he was sitting by himself at the moment looking like the sky had fallen on him.

At times like this they could only depend on one person to talk to him.

The problem was that Ruka was in no mood to humor Natsume. His stubbornness had gotten him into this mess and Ruka was tired of trying to coax a stubborn mule into listening. He collected his food tray then after a fleeting glance at Natsume, he headed for the gang instead. Before he could settle next to Hotaru, their Class Representative looked up in surprise.

"You're not sitting with Natsume?"

Ruka stopped. "No."

"I think you should," Koko said worriedly. "I'm sitting way over here and I can 'hear' him screaming."

"For what?"

"Answers."

"He'll live," Ruka said unsympathetically. He pulled out a chair at the same time _everyone_ shot an imploring glance at his girlfriend. With a roll of her eyes, Hotaru stood up then smoothly planted herself on the chair Ruka had just pulled out.

"No space for you here, Nogi."

Ruka deflated then after a prolonged stare from his girlfriend, he grumbled, "Then I guess I'll go sit over there."

"Good call. See you later, hon."

With a heavy breath Ruka crossed the hall then slumped down opposite Natsume. The guy didn't even move. Natsume's hands were clasped together and his forehead rested against the table. He was stretched across the wood and looked like he had much more pressing things in mind besides breakfast and nutrition.

Without preamble, Ruka asked, "What's going on between you and Mikan?"

"I wish I knew," was Natsume's despondent and uncharacteristic answer.

It made Ruka do a double take. His best friend didn't even lift his head. He seemed too exhausted to swear, though he was pretty sure Natsume was muttering a hundred profanities in his head. That would explain Koko's alarm.

"Do… you want to talk about it?"

"In a minute."

Natsume wasn't sure how to phrase what he was thinking. He was contemplating his last encounter with Mikan. It had left him with an entirely melodramatic, infuriating and, in his opinion, _feminine_ emotion that he didn't want to acknowledge out loud. He wanted to kick himself for yelling at her. He didn't understand why he lost his cool. But all these concerns paled in significance when he remembered how he ended that encounter.

_Just __so __we__'__re __clear._

It made a very strong exit that was for sure. He was certain he left an impression on Mikan. But he also knew his words would only leave her baffled because that declaration couldn't possibly get his meaning across. He made nothing clear as _nothing_ was clear to him.

Didn't she know? When she was shouting at him inside the gazebo, couldn't she see his heart being ripped out of him? She'd pulled at his strings, punched him in the gut, stretched him dry then left him hanging. It was a feeling he didn't care for but was made to endure because try as he might he couldn't find the will to walk away.

But why in the world did it have to be so difficult? He was Natsume Hyuuga for crying out loud. Getting a girl to fall for him should notbe this hard. It was a score to his pride that he could get dozens of girls (and boys) to chase after him except the one girl that could actually stop him from running.

_Open season my ass._

He punctuated the thought by knocking his head against the table. Ruka cringed at the heavy sound he made then continued eating his pancakes.

Natsume was ready to admit that he didn't know how things would settle between them at this point. However, he had a feeling he would be on his knees by the time this matter settled. That was part of the problem. The idea that he might have to literally and metaphorically drop to the ground before this was over made him weak. And stupid. God, she made him stupid.

He couldn't believe he was losing Mikan because he was emotionally stunted. He felt like he was losing her for good this time. If her past dates were any indication, he was going to lose her in the end to a pimply, overweight, six-year-old nerd that had a remarkable resemblance to Tsubasa Andou. The obnoxious dream he kept having the night before put him in a terrible mood.

He grumbled. He uttered a violent oath. Then finally, Natsume raised his head to mutter, "What is it with girls?"

Ruka snickered. Now there was a thorny topic. "Oh come on, you know there's no answer to that. Give me another question."

"What makes me such a jerk?"

"Let me try your first question," he quipped. "I guess the answer would depend on the girl or what you did to her. And what you did to _your_ girl tells me what's with her right now is the spirit of vengeance."

Natsume grunted but didn't answer. He reached for a soda can then started turning it in his hands in an agitated gesture. He was evidently brooding.

"Look, you can't keep this up," Ruka said for what felt like the umpteenth time. "Mikan's obviously still waiting for an apology and you know she can be stubborn too. You're going to lose this one and I know it sucks but there's a first time for everything. Mikan's coping pretty well—"

"Doesn't she miss me at all?" Natsume suddenly snapped.

Ruka was startled when Natsume's tough guy mask abruptly fell off. He didn't elaborate but his statement was filled with so much frustration, disbelief and even hurt that Ruka almost felt sorry for him. Plus, the soda can he was holding was rapidly losing its shape.

"Maybe she was serious about wanting to see other people—"

"You're not supposed to say that," he growled. "What kind of a wingman are you?"

Ruka blinked. "Damn Natsume. You're more high-maintenance than a sulphur-crested cockatoo when you're in love."

"Shut up. I can still deck you."

"Why do you think the other guys aren't with me right now?" he shot back. When the alpha male gets like this, only the beta male is free to approach. "Anyway, since you're such a brick about these things, let me educate you. What you're doing now is called _pining_. It's an uncomfortable feeling and yes, often inexplicable."

"I am not pining."

"Sure you're not," Ruka said indulgently.

"Are you on her side?"

"It's not just me. It's every girl who ever pined after you, every boy who pined after a girl pining after you." He grinned. "You finally closed this vicious pining cycle. Mikan's a hero."

"Who's she pining for?"

"That wasn't the point." Ruka squinted at him. "Wait, that really bites your ass, doesn't it? That she's been going out with other people while all you can do is run from girls."

"It's not who she's dating so much as _what_ she's dating."

Ruka didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean?"

Natsume exhaled. "I'm tired of competing with guys who are too fat, too young, too weak or even too freckled to get into a fight. How could she put me in their league? I actually wish that just once she'd date someone whose face I could smash in with my fist. Because those guys? They're not competition and I'm too old to be just another bully."

Ruka shook his head. "Look at you getting all worked up because your pride is hurt. Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe you're not her type?"

He bristled. "I'm everyone's type."

"Not hers. All the guys she dated are down-to-earth and nice. That's what she likes."

"She dated you."

Ruka laughed. "We both know I'm also a nice guy, even if I am friends with you. And she knows you are too, only you can be such an idiot about it."

"So what does she want me to do?"

"Stop being a jerk who tries to play it cool all the time and just be the guy she's in love with, because you know what? You may not be her type but you should count yourself lucky you seem to be her exception. That says a lot."

Natsume seemed to consider his words. Ruka had the short-lived sensation that he had almost gotten through then suddenly his best friend slumped down again and resumed his earlier stance.

"Tch, what do you know about girls?"

"As I've never had one sic other girls at me, possibly more than you," Ruka said dryly. "Anyway, it seems to me, you've always wanted a challenge. That's what you've got."

"Your girlfriend is Hotaru Imai. Your taste in women is as weird as mine."

Ruka only laughed. "And because you helped me out at the time I needed it, I'm here to offer you a hand."

Natsume's tone grew sardonic. "Is that right?"

He thought it over then spoke carefully, "Just as long as it's not something I'd regret."

* * *

Ruka was going to regret this. Actually, if he only had the right Alice, he'd turn back time, take back his offer to help and answer Natsume's question on what made him such a jerk.

The two of them were in a closed-door meeting held in one of the conference rooms of the Alice Academy Student Council. Mikan and Hotaru were sitting opposite them, while Sumire and Yuu sat at the head of the table. They were poised for negotiations, which should be unnecessary if this had been a normal boy-girl relationship.

Peace talks. If only Natsume had an emotional quotient higher than a peanut, he'd know he shouldn't subject his girl to peace talks. Mikan was irked when Ruka broached the subject and almost instantly identified Hotaru as her second. He should've backed out but he'd already told Natsume he would help. He doubted this is what Natsume had in mind when he said he wanted to "discuss things with Mikan in a neutral setting" but unfortunately the whole thing was blown out of proportion. Everything was out of proportion with these two. Thus, they were now spending free period trying to arrive at a settlement with six additional fascinated witnesses.

Yuu cleared his throat then glanced at Sumire. "I guess we should begin."

Sumire, the chosen arbiter, cleared her throat. She glanced at the sidelines where the rest of the gang was seated and saw that they had lapsed into an expectant silence. "As the party that called this assembly together, Ruka, why don't you start?"

Ruka heaved a breath. "All right. So we've written out a list of demands—"

"So have we," Mikan said peevishly.

"—right, and that's just fine," he went on in a placating tone. "I'll just read out our items one at a time and for every stipulation you agree to, you can name a counter-request. Our first item is— I'm sorry, but do I really need to sit across Hotaru?"

"She just has her game face on." Yuu rolled his eyes. "Hotaru, stop looking at your boyfriend as though you're about to annihilate him." Hotaru shrugged then smoothed her expression into one of indifference, which really didn't assure Ruka.

"Okay, first item. My client demands your client to stop…" He really didn't want to say this out loud. "…dating nerds."

"_What?_" Mikan and Hotaru said at the same time.

Ruka exhaled. "Stop dating nerds, dweebs, geeks or any other student who can't defend himself. He says— Natsume does, not me— you've been attracting weirdos all week."

"That's based only on his yardstick!" Mikan said heatedly.

"Actually, he's basing it on Ranka's Nerd Alice," Ruka said with a grimace. "Your dates this week have been off the charts on his pocket protector scale."

"Ranka does _not_ have a Nerd Alice!" Mikan said, instinctively rising to the defense of a fellow Special Ability student. "It's an Aptitude Detector Alice. It tells you the person's IQ level."

"Whatever," Natsume retorted. "You've been dating nerds."

"If we're basing this on Ranka, _you _happen to be one of them."

"I'm the exception, not the rule," Natsume said scornfully. Next to him, Ruka abruptly decided he'd take that back too if he could turn back time. "Look, they're not your type anyway. I happen to know you like good-looking men with rock-hard abs."

Mikan gritted her teeth. "Not anymore."

"I think I should have a say on who you go out with," he went on irrationally. "It should be someone we both like."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You keep entertaining guys with double chins. Frankly, it's insulting," Natsume said, deadpan. When she didn't comment, he clarified, "To me. It's insulting to me."

"You are so full of it!"

Sumire started pounding on the table. "Order! Order!" She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to have to demand both parties to shut up. Discussion here on out will be done by your envoys."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Why don't we park that item?" Ruka said hastily. "We'll go back to it later."

Sumire nodded, grateful for Ruka's diplomacy. He must hate Natsume for forcing him to sit opposite Hotaru Imai on this one. She turned to the inventor who was going through her list with disdain. She didn't seem to want to do this anymore than her boyfriend did.

"Okay, our turn then… I guess I'll start with our most unrealistic demand," Hotaru said in a bored tone. She read off the paper, "My client insists that your client stop thinking about her in such a perverted manner."

Ruka took one glance at Natsume then lobbied back, "Denied."

"My client says it's non-negotiable."

"My client says it's impossible."

"May we ask why?"

Even Yuu had to swallow a laugh when Natsume suddenly leaned forward, clasped his hands together then rested his elbows on the table. He lowered his head then stared up at Mikan with his lips resting lightly against his twined fingers. His gaze was intense enough to make his subject blush. It didn't take a genius to guess what went on in his head. Without warning, Mikan grabbed her water glass then flung its contents across the table. Natsume reacted quickly and evaporated the liquid before it splashed on his face.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"I only answered the question," he protested.

"By _demonstrating_?"

"The arbiter told us to not talk," he reasoned and Ruka wiped a hand over his face. "Listen, you can't stop thoughts. I can't help it if you… you_always_… make me think like that."

"Fine, then can I ask you to stop _acting_ on your thoughts?"

Mikan should at least admire his honesty. Natsume blew out his breath. "I'm seventeen and I'm not a saint."

"All I'm asking is that you treat me like everyone else. What's so hard about that?"

"I'm not interested in anyone else," he shot back. "I'm interested in you."

"Being interested in me has nothing to do with you being a pervert!"

"You're such a kid," Natsume said in exasperation. "When we get together I can't promise…" He trailed off then his lips became a grim line. "We're not having this talk here."

Mikan shot to her feet. "You're right. We're not because I'm taking this to Student Court!"

"No!" Yuu, the official judge of the Student Court, cried out.

"Yes!" Koko and Kitsuneme chorused from the sidelines then high-fived. "We're going to Student Court!" Nonoko and Anna quickly tried to quell their enthusiasm.

Natsume stood up too. "You're obviously going to drag me to Student Court no matter what I say in here. This blows. I'm out of here."

"You're walking out?" Mikan said in disbelief. "Oh, no you don't! Not this time. I'm walking out of here first."

"You are not walking out on me. I'm walking out first."

"_I__'__m_ walking out first."

Sumire hit the gavel on the block. "Meeting adjourned. You can both leave. Let's not call it a walk out." She turned to Yuu. "Sorry Inchou. They're your problem now."

* * *

_Natsume __Hyuuga __and __Mikan __Sakura __are __hereby __summoned __to __appear __before __the __Student __Court __of __the __Alice __Academy __(convened __and__recognized, __Japan __Chapter). __This __assembly __is __called __together __on __the __grounds __of __major __class __disruption __and __for __causing __school-wide __emotional__upheaval. __The __defendants __are __expected __to __appear __before __the __Council __tomorrow __at __exactly __nine __o__'__clock __in __the __morning. __Failure __to __appear __will__immediately __merit __twelve __hours __of __detention._

_Signed:  
__Yuu Tobita, Chairman of the Judiciary Board_

_Noted by:  
__Narumi L. Anju, Faculty Representative_


	5. Break Point

**Open Season**

**Author's Note: **This story has become rather schizo because I've varied from the tone with which I started to write it. Nonetheless, I still aim to complete it even though I'm slogging to reach the finish. From this point, we're halfway there.

This chapter heavily references _**Ten Years to Date**_. Ü

* * *

**Chapter 5: Break Point**

Yuu's summons to Student Court dripped of exasperation. Natsume read the document again then promptly burned it with a grim smile. It went up in smoke, giving him minute satisfaction. He stretched his neck muscles while thinking about the bespectacled boy that wrote out that edict. Iinchou wasn't very happy with him right now and it was only a small consolation that he at least shared his disapproval with Mikan.

Natsume fell back on his bed, feeling exhausted and irritable— two emotions he'd become very familiar with lately. For a while he stared up at the ceiling until his muddled thoughts finally arranged themselves to form a single question.

"How the hell did it come to this?"

The question hung heavily in the large room. It wasn't like he was looking for a literal answer. He only needed to log into an Alice Academy forum or a school gossip thread and he'd be able to recount the events of the last few days with disturbing accuracy. If he needed an emotional rundown of how things played out, he could get a convoluted analysis from one of the fan clubs. He could even get a legal standpoint on this. The affidavit submitted to Student Court would take care of that. So he didn't lack for perspective on how it came to this. The better question was—

"How the hell could I let it come to this?"

Natsume lay an arm over his head and shut his eyes. He didn't really care about what people thought of him or what they were saying behind his back. He didn't even care that the bets were leaning heavily in Mikan's favor by now. He didn't waste time worrying about how his friends wanted him to get a clue or how Narumi cheerfully swore to participate in tomorrow's proceedings. Instead, he was thinking about the snarky, ten-year-old him that fell for Mikan six years ago. He was frustrated because he disappointed that kid. That cocky brat who promised himself he'd get the girl when he was ready. He just never thought it would take him this long to get here.

"Am I ready now?"

That was another sore point. Of course he wasn't. He didn't know how to treat Mikan right and the last week should prove that if nothing else. If they got together, they'd break up soon enough. He firmly believed that and Mikan sure didn't help his ego by showing him how replaceable he was. That wasn't pride, he thought with irony. It was the complete opposite of pride. He just had enough conceit to pull it off as overconfidence. But did he really think Mikan would wait around until he got his act together?

Not even. That was why he did what he did. As immature as it sounded, riling her up and getting her angry helped to keep him relevant. It wasn't the smartest move but it did get her attention. For a while now, that was all he wanted.

"Grow up, Hyuuga," he muttered under his breath then finally pulled his arm down. He looked up at the ceiling again. "I really thought you'd do more for someone you cared so much about."

If Natsume thought about it, there was really no reason for him not to be ready now but he wasn't giving in because things weren't happening on his terms. People were throwing them together and Mikan clearly wasn't going to settle for anything less. But then, that wasn't something to complain about either. There were much worse things than being forced to be with a girl he had loved for practically half his life. He just wished he didn't feel so defeated.

"So what now?"

Natsume wanted people to stop watching them. Just once, he wanted to be outside the radar so that he could stop acting cool because he clearly wasn't anymore when it concerned Mikan. If he wanted any hope of fixing things, he had to swallow his pride even if he choked on it. But that wasn't going to happen if they were in a courthouse. Tomorrow, the whole school was going to tune in and they'll be under a magnifying glass worse than ever. Everything he wanted to tell Mikan was only for her to hear, not the goddamn student body. How was he supposed to pull that off?

And then it clicked.

Natsume bolted up. The idea was so insane but so perfect that he knew it was going to work. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Student Court wasn't the problem. It was the unexpected twist he'd been waiting for this whole time. He just had to get Mikan to agree with him. With a plan forming in his head, Natsume quickly got off the bed then grabbed his jacket on his way out of the room.

Tomorrow, he was going to do exactly what he wanted and if he was as popular as he thought he was, the whole school would be looking the other way.

* * *

"Are you seriously going through with this?" Yuu looked at the notes Mikan was writing down in neat little index cards. She was clearly preparing for the hearing and when Mikan got her head wrapped around something, it usually ended with a bang.

"Yes."

"What if I asked you to withdraw?"

"I wouldn't."

"What if I asked you nicely?"

"I thought you just did and the answer is still no." Mikan paused briefly only to inquire, "Is 'fathead' spelled as one word or two words?"

"One," Nonoko answered. She picked up an index card. "But I don't think calling Natsume an 'overbearing fathead' would be defensible in court."

"You're right." Mikan took the card to strike out the word. "Overbearing bully would be much more accurate anyway."

"Mikan!"

"Yuu, I know what you're doing!" she said indignantly. "You're trying to reason with me because you know Natsume wouldn't call it off. Well, I've got news for you. I'm not going to back out either so maybe you should talk to Natsume instead!"

"Could you at least promise not to destroy him in there?"

Mikan glanced up at those words and saw that Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme and Mochu were lined up in a row against the table. They looked like they had something important to say though they weren't really keen on it. She put her pen down warily. "What is this?"

"An intervention!" Anna snapped her fingers.

"More like interference," Hotaru said snidely.

"Listen, Natsume disappeared into his room hours ago," Koko said gravely. "He refuses to talk to anyone and he skipped afternoon classes."

"So what else is new?"

"He's upset," Mochu said with a slight frown. "And I feel sorry for the guy."

Mikan glowered then she stood up and started gathering her things. "Look, I get that he's your friend and I'm glad you guys care about him so much, but I don't understand why I'm suddenly the bad guy in all this."

"You're not the bad guy, sweetie," Sumire said soothingly. "But you have to admit, Natsume acting up is pretty normal. You being so pitiless? Not so much."

"Well, he's had this coming for a long time. You know how he is!" Mikan took a deep breath then she suddenly launched into a string of accusations while the boys rushed to Natsume's defense. "He's insensitive!"

"He's a textbook introvert—"

"He's harsh!"

"He's just brutally honest—"

"He never listens!"

"He's very strong-willed—"

"And he's a pervert!"

Silence.

Ruka's head snapped sideways when he realized Natsume's staunch supporters had fallen quiet. Mochu and Koko were actually nodding.

Mochu looked sheepish. "Sorry Ruka…"

Kitsuneme shrugged. "She's right."

"He is a pervert," Koko finished bluntly.

"This isn't going to work if you agree with her!" Ruka stepped towards Mikan. "Listen, you're right. Natsume is a cold, unfeeling jerk with an insane amount of arrogance and a bad temper. Half the time he doesn't listen to what other people have to say—"

"I don't think you're doing a better job, Ruka," Yuu commented.

"—but he listens to you!" Ruka continued. "I know it seems like Natsume is taking you for granted, but that's just how he is. He tests people and pushes them over the edge and he tries and tries to get them to hate him. And the more he wants someone to stay, the harder he makes it. Let's face it, he is _not _a lovable guy but he needs you to be all right with that."

Sumire blinked then nudged her best friend. "That's a good take on his character."

"Someone should put it up on the fansite," Wakako muttered back.

Ruka finally grew tired of the wisecracks and side comments. He grabbed Mikan's wrist and stirred her away from the group. Hotaru followed while the others hung back to let them have a moment.

"I am all right with it," Mikan said, picking up right where he left off. "No matter how bad things are, I believe better of him anyway."

"Yeah, we know. I think Natsume is just having trouble ending this game because you've danced around the topic for years." Ruka exchanged a glance with Hotaru. "But hey, let's not forget you've screwed up in some ways too."

"What are you talking about?"

Hotaru snickered. "It hasn't escaped the betting pool that you've gone out with other boys, whereas Natsume has never actually dated any girls."

"Except Hotaru," Ruka chimed in.

"But let's not go there," Hotaru retorted, forcefully jabbing her boyfriend with her elbow. "Our point is, given how insecure Hyuuga can be about you, I bet he clams right back up when he sees you with someone else."

"Even a six-year-old?"

"Especially a six-year-old," Ruka laughed. "That kid is adorable in a way he'll never be."

Mikan paused, thinking over what they just said. Then she shook her head. "Still, I think you guys should just be proud that I'm not giving in."

They exchanged another look. "Well, we are," Hotaru said briskly. "But I'm tired of having Yuu's complaints as a side dish every meal."

"How much time do you guys spend worrying about us?"

"Way more than we should," Ruka admitted. "Look, I thought hell would freeze over before I start going out with Hotaru. But that's already happened so I can only guess that you and Natsume are waiting for the apocalypse before you get together."

"So what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Couldn't you just… give him an inch?" Ruka asked lamely. "You know Natsume sucks at apologies. You have to give him something to go on."

"No."

"No?"

"No." Mikan blew out her breath. "If Natsume wants to talk, I'll talk to him. But he has to come to me, not the other way around. Not through stupid peace talks or by sending you or one of the others to speak for him. I have to hear it from him. And if I had my way, I'd want him groveling to have me back just because he misses me."

"Those are your terms?"

"Yes."

Hotaru clicked her tongue. "Well then, I guess we really are waiting for the apocalypse."

* * *

Natsume must have been staring up at her window for hours. He was pacing in a small circle while he rehearsed a couple of lines he knew he should say but would most probably end up not saying when Mikan was in front of him.

_Come on, Hyuuga. You can do this. It's zero hour. Move on three. One… two…wait! How does that go again? Mikan, I know what you're thinking and I want to fix this. You and I…_

Suddenly he was back to the beginning, reciting lines in his head that wouldn't seem to stick despite his genius. The truth was, and Natsume had known this for a long time, he was hardly the confident playboy everyone believed him to be. The role had been attached to him because of the size of his fan base but it was far from accurate. He never went on dates and there was only Mikan for as long as he could remember. The truth was that he could be utterly clueless when it came to the girl he liked and these last few days was just him messing up on a grand scale.

But it couldn't go on. In fact, he couldn't let this go on to tomorrow because there was no way in hell he was going to say these things in Student Court. That last thought strengthened his resolve and before he could change his mind, Natsume bent down and picked up a pebble.

_Just do it._

He pulled back his arm.

_Now or never._

He threw the stone at her window then resumed practicing.

_Mikan, I know what you're thinking and— wait a minute! Ruka said I'm never supposed to know what a girl is thinking. I'm not Koko. Wait. Wait!_

The pebble met its mark and Natsume had the short-lived impulse to run for cover. He didn't have to worry though because the window stayed firmly shut. His eyes narrowed then he picked up another pebble and tossed it again, experimentally this time. It hit her window but Mikan didn't appear behind the glass. He did it a third time but even if her light was on and he was sure she was inside, Mikan didn't come forward.

Encouragement. He realized that was what he was looking for and he hadn't believed for one second that she wouldn't give it to him. That was another mistake.

_Come on Hyuuga. The future of your offspring lies on the balance._

Natsume glanced up the large oak tree growing just outside Mikan's window. He'd climbed it a dozen times before so what he did next he could do in his sleep. When he was high enough he walked out the branch closest to her room then sat down on the wood to steal a look inside. Mikan was lying on her bed with earphones on. She seemed to be going through a couple of notes. He was pretty sure they were for the trial and that didn't settle his nerves.

At first he tried to knock on the window but she didn't hear him. Never one for patience, Natsume sent a concentrated beam through the glass to ignite the paper she was holding. Mikan yelped then jumped up to squelch the fire. She turned to the window and sent him a fulminating look before marching up to him and pulling up her window. Natsume belatedly realized that he'd scored yet another jerk point.

"What do you want?"

He took a breath. "Listen, I know what you think of me—"

"You're a self-centered, egoistic, swaggering little know-it-all that I just really want to punch sometimes!"

"—but I'm glad you could make it even clearer," Natsume said dryly when she finished. There was a pause then he went with his brand of humor for all it was worth. "You forgot my remarkable talents and shocking good looks."

"One day my eyeballs are going to roll right out of their sockets because of you," Mikan retorted in a clipped tone.

_This is the real reason she managed to stay best friends with Hotaru Imai, _Natsume grimaced. Mikan could be unforgiving if she wanted to be. They stared at each other for a heartbeat longer then when he couldn't fill the silence Mikan started to slam her window back down. He panicked and was on her ledge in the blink of an eye with one hand securely holding the casement up.

"Wait, just… wait." He didn't recognize the earnest voice he just used. It made Mikan stop. She crossed her arms and took one step back.

"I'm listening."

"You're not going to make this any easier, are you?"

"It's not like you deserve it."

He glanced behind her, nodding to the papers. "Is that for tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"What are you preparing?"

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize that's what you wanted to talk about. Did you climb up my window for reconnaissance?"

"No." Why did she keep shooting him down? It was frustrating but damn if he didn't admire her for it. Not a lot of girls could drive him to a corner like this. "You're still angry with me."

"No duh."

He relaxed his position then made a move to step inside but thought better of it when her eyes became slits. He stayed crouched at the window. "Do you even remember why we're fighting?"

"It's because you were a jackass."

"No," Natsume said wearily. He didn't like how promptly she responded but Mikan didn't look penitent. In fact, she gave an adamant nod.

"I'm pretty sure it's because you were a jackass."

"Okay, fine," he conceded. He was in too precarious a position to argue. "But do you remember what about this time?" He couldn't believe it when she looked at him blankly. "I stood you up and I wouldn't apologize."

A long pause.

"Are you apologizing now?"

"Would you take me back if I did?"

She considered him. "I don't know, Natsume. Take you back as what, exactly?"

"I thought so." He gripped the ledge. "Come out with me, Mikan. I've already decided I'm not going to Student Court over this and I know you don't want to either."

"Actually, I kind of do," she said, which startled him. "If that's the only place we can hash this out, I want to go to Student Court and— hang on, did you say 'come out with you'?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Her last statement weighed heavily on his mind and cut him wide open. "You and I need to talk. You and I need time together. Everyone else should just deal with their own drama instead of messing with us. Anyway… I miss you."

Natsume felt immensely better when he said that out loud. Mikan stared at him. Her eyebrow flicked slightly but she gave no other visible reaction to his confession. Then his heart gave an unexpected leap when she stepped forward.

"Are you just saying that because you know I'd slay you in court?"

He half-smiled. "I'd be saying it even if you couldn't."

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere."

She laughed a little. "What if they find us?"

"They won't."

"You've always been so sure of yourself."

"Not this time, but I'm desperate enough to try." He struggled to say it again. "Didn't you hear me? I said I miss you."

This time she went still. Mikan didn't answer for a long time though the fight going on in her head was visible in her eyes. Her silence left him literally and figuratively on the edge.

"Say something."

"So this is how you feel when things happen your way. No wonder you enjoy it so much."

"What?"

"I heard you." She made a face. "And I guess… I've missed you too."

"You guess?"

"Don't push it, Hyuuga."

"Fine." Natsume released his breath. "So will you run away with me? Forget the school. Let's just disappear together. This is about as romantic as I can get."

"We were ready to run away together as kids so I don't think it should be a problem now." Mikan sat on the ledge, finally coming within his reach. He breathed a bit easier. "Except— Yuu would want to see us tomorrow."

He snorted. "Really? I kind of thought we were the last people on earth he'd want to lay eyes on right about now."

She smiled. "He's still expecting us to be in Student Court."

Natsume deemed it safe to sit on the sill too. Still, he was careful not to enter her room. His legs hung over the outer wall while he positioned himself as close to her as she would allow. It was a small victory when she didn't edge away.

"I won't be," he said firmly. He didn't continue until her eyes locked onto his. "I'll be out here waiting for you. I don't really care about anyone else."

* * *

It looked like the whole school had turned up for the hearing. The courtroom, which had been used to try far more grievous cases, was full of students despite the early hour. The ones that could no longer fit in the large courthouse were milling outside to watch the broadcast on makeshift screens set up by some Fan Clubs. Others have turned it into a morning activity and were tuned into radios and televisions in the comfort of their dorm rooms. The Alice News Network, their official campus channel, had picked up the proceedings.

It was a Saturday for goodness' sake. These students should be in bed instead of attending a court hearing. Yuu had scheduled the case overnight so that people wouldn't have time to turn it into a spectacle. He should've known they'd find a way around it especially when the most flamboyant teacher in school was involved.

Narumi was clearly in his element that day. He had been so elated to be part of this that he'd arrived in full regalia. He was wearing a garish yellow coat, with a frumpy neck cloth and he completed the look with a powdered wig from eighteenth century England. He even passed around more powdered wigs to the original Class B, which acted as the selected jury, so that they could look their part. Narumi had taken the floor at precisely nine o'clock and had the audience reluctantly rapt with his performance. At the moment, he was holding up a zip lock plastic bag with a sheaf of papers inside.

"Exhibit A shows a multi-paged essay penned by a twelve-year-old Mikan Sakura. While it tells us all her hopes and dreams, we must draw our attention particularly to paragraph five, where she indicates her dear wish to have Fluff Puffs sold outside the Academy so that her future husband may bring them to her every day."

"Okay, but we already knew that," Nonoko pointed out as she adjusted her wig. "Mikan tells us about that dream every other week."

"Yeah. What exactly is the point?" Wakako asked impatiently.

"Excellent question! Of course, this would be quite meaningless without its complement." Narumi pulled out another sheet of paper held inside a gilded frame. "This brings us to Exhibit B! A one-line essay written by none other than Natsume Hyuuga, age twelve. The single sentence states and I quote, 'I'm going to work in an office near a Fluff Puff store'."

He paused melodramatically to let the audience react but everyone just stared at their teacher in bewilderment.

Narumi rolled his eyes. "She wants Fluff Puffs every day. He'll be working near a Fluff Puff store. They're clearly planning a future together!"

He was met with more silence then suddenly Mochu called out, "That's bogus."

"Do you doubt Natsume would write this?"

"No." Kitsuneme grinned. "But we doubt he'd let you near it."

That comment finally drew a reaction when the audience started discussing the plausibility of Narumi's evidence. Yuu checked his watch with some exasperation. It was almost nine-thirty and they hadn't gotten anywhere.

"Plus, those are class assignments," Koko snickered. "We _all_ fabricate stories for your essays, Mr. Narumi."

"I'll have you know that these papers are _authentic_, and so are the feelings behind them!" Narumi argued. He turned to his closest friend. "Even Misaki can verify it."

Mr. Misaki raised his hands to hold him off. "I don't want to join the broadcast."

"Come on, show some support! I have been waiting for this moment for years," Narumi huffed. "I'll have this over Natsume's head forever!"

Yuu certainly believed that part. "Look, this is all well and good, Mr. Narumi," he said carefully. "And I don't have any questions about it. What I'd like to know is why you're presenting evidence about the defendants' supposed love affair when neither of them is even here yet."

At that statement, a louder and more active buzz swept the room. It was something everyone had been whispering about but now that the judge had called attention to it out loud, they were free to discuss the marked absence with excitement and confusion. Yuu started pounding his gavel to call for order but no one was heeding him since answering the question was far more interesting.

"Where are Natsume and Mikan?"


	6. Closing the Season

**Open Season**

**Author's Note: **Pushing the limits of overlapping fics and spin-offs, this chapter could be referenced with _**Ten Years to Date**__, __**My Best Friend's Girlfriend, Of Fortunes and Ferrets **_and _**Natsume Nullified**_. Ü

* * *

**Chapter 6: Closing the Season**

A vein twitched in Natsume's temple as he watched Mr. Narumi show off his one-line essay in front of the student body. Narumi framed it. He actually went out of his way to frame it. As if it wasn't bad enough that Natsume had a softhearted moment at twelve years old, now he had to watch his teacher flaunt his sentimentality in front of the entire school.

_I am going to murder him in his sleep_.

Natsume was pissed. Not just because that essay had been personal. Not even because Narumi displayed it so outrageously that it looked like a joke. No. He was pissed because Narumi was right about the feelings behind that essay. He really had been thinking about a future with Mikan back then and to have it exhibited and examined and ultimately _not believed_ was pissing him off.

"Is that true?" Mikan turned away from the television behind the shop window to peer at him curiously. "Did you write that with me in mind?"

Natsume looked at her. _Oh what the hell._ "Yes."

"Hmm," Mikan hummed noncommittally but Natsume could tell by the smile on her face that he had said the right thing. She turned back to the TV. "Mr. Narumi looks fabulous."

"Right," he snorted. "Fabulous would be the word."

"Did you get an A for that essay?"

"Yes."

"Cool, me too."

Mikan tucked her hands in the pockets of her hoodie then turned away from the shop. Natsume did the same before falling into step with her. They looked like a funny pair, their attire calling more attention to them than otherwise.

After Mikan stumbled out her bedroom window, Natsume led her to the kitchens so that they could hitch a ride on one of the delivery trucks that was heading back to Central Town. The drivers didn't give them a hard time. All Natsume had to do was nod to the cook, who smiled with understanding, and they were allowed on board.

"And she lets you do this because she thinks you're cute?" Mikan had asked incredulously after Natsume's brief story about the cook knowing him since he was little.

"Well, we both know it's not my winning personality. Thanks, Mrs. Yakima!"

The next thing Mikan knew, they were sitting comfortably amidst grocery crates and vegetable produce. While inside, Natsume had taken two milk bottles and had handed her one. He had left a couple of rabbits in their place. When they arrived, Central Town was just waking up and amidst the hushed bustle Natsume had taken her hand and had pulled her to the nearest clothes store.

"Go get some hoodies and a pair of sunglasses."

So here they were. The disguise was more of a joke. Central Town was practically deserted and as the morning progressed, they both realized why. Natsume had read things right. A lot of people had stayed back for the hearing and those that did show up in Central Town couldn't care less about the two of them. Thus, they had the rare chance to have most of the township to themselves. However, several media devices were tuned in to the proceedings so they still had an inkling of what was going on back at the school. They had let a lot of the formalities slide until Narumi took the floor with his ziplocked essay in hand. Natsume stood arrested and they both watched with morbid fascination until the segment ended.

"How long do you think the hearing will go on?"

"With the two of us gone, it'll probably end soon. Yuu wouldn't think of doing this without us." Natsume paused then added, "I think."

"Still, what Mr. Narumi said just now was pretty… interesting."

"You don't say," he said sardonically.

"I wonder how much more people know about us than they let on," Mikan mused out loud. She slid a glance at her companion. "Come on, you can't tell me you're not curious."

"Not as much as you," he returned. Then he laid a hand on her arm to make her pause. "You think I'm keeping things from you."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

They had reached the next shop. The screens showed an image of Mr. Narumi giving a pompous declamation while gesturing with the framed essay. Mochu and Koko were laughing. Natsume was certainly glad he wasn't sitting in the courthouse right now. Mikan crossed her arms over her chest and watched for a few minutes.

"Let's make a deal." A mischievous smile came to her lips. "We let them play this out their way. Neither of us will call it off nor rush there to end the proceedings. We just watch."

His eyebrows furrowed. "What good would that do?"

She laughed. "In the last half hour, Mr. Narumi has managed to reveal more about your feelings than you've ever told me— so I think it'll do some good."

"Fine then," he nodded. "But if they bring up something the other doesn't know, we have to set it straight, okay?"

She smiled. "Of course."

"No interrupting. No judgment. We just ask each other questions and tell it as it is."

"Agreed."

"But I want a free pass," Natsume said suddenly.

"A what?"

"A pass. If something comes up and I'd rather jump off a cliff than talk about it, I want to just pass."

"Fair enough." Mikan pursed her lips. "But we only get one pass each or else this won't work. Anyway, who knows? Maybe I'll need one too."

"You?"

She grinned. "Why? Did you think you were the only one with secrets?"

* * *

"You can't all be part of the prosecution," Yuu insisted. He pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache began lodging itself between his eyes. "Someone has to be on the defense panel. It's only fair since we're already doing this without them. So how about it? Ruka? Hotaru?"

"Pass," they said at the same time.

Yuu sighed, realizing that his pleading look had no effect on the power couple whatsoever. With Natsume and Mikan clearly ditching the hearing, he was going to adjourn and sentence them to twelve hours of detention when Mr. Narumi made the bizarre suggestion of just trying them together. The proposal was met with enthusiastic response and Yuu was bullied into agreeing. Still, there was no way he was going to let this happen if Natsume and Mikan didn't have a fighting chance.

"Will no one defend Natsume and Mikan?"

"I will," Mr. Narumi said, raising his hand excitedly.

"Sit down, Narumi," Mr. Jinno said sternly. "You already spoke out of turn _against_ the accused. It's really not in their best interest if you argue both sides of the case."

"I didn't speak out of turn," Narumi said indignantly. "I was well within my rights when I got the discussion rolling."

"As I recall, the charge is school-wide emotional upheaval," Anna said, reading off Yuu's original summons.

"Well, I can assure you that my emotions have been 'upheaved' because of those two."

"Yes, but this is Student Court," Wakako said impatiently. "That means you'd have to be a _student_ before the council cares about how this impacts you."

"Wait, there's also a charge on major class disruption," Mr. Narumi pointed out. "I'm also sure none of the other teachers have been disrupted as much as I have been."

"That's only because you let us," Nonoko pointed out. "I don't think it counts as disruption if you consent more than half the time."

"Look, I have witnessed first-hand how these two have volleyed their feelings back and forth with disappointing results," Mr. Narumi declared. "I could even bring forward witnesses who have, albeit indirectly, participated in their romance. I have gauged their timing, studied their circumstances and have been thwarted of a happy ending time and again."

"That's not what you're paid to do!" Mr. Misaki called out in annoyance. Several people in the room laughed.

Yuu glanced around worriedly. The case was certainly going off topic and the longer they drew this out the more it was becoming nothing but a public spectacle. He hoped Natsume and Mikan showed up soon, holding hands and friends again if that was possible. As Mr. Narumi returned to the floor, apparently with a different tactic and the curiosity of the student body at his side, Yuu wondered for the umpteenth time if he should call this whole thing off.

* * *

_Why isn't Yuu calling this off?_ Natsume thought in infuriation. He honestly believed Yuu would have ended this by now. The guy was much too straight-laced to be drawn into everyone else's shenanigans but apparently he was still too much of a soft touch to assert his authority.

They decided to settle in one of their favorite cafés. After having a hearty breakfast charged to Natsume's account, they ordered cakes to buy their right to stay at the table. They were positioned at the corner booth. It gave them a clear view of the television suspended from the ceiling above the bar, but was hidden from anyone who may walk in the door. They liked the privacy it gave them. At the moment though, they were doing nothing that required discretion except hiding out from the rest of the school.

Mikan took a bite of her strawberry cheesecake then hummed in satisfaction. "This is really good." Natsume took a sip of his coffee and made no comment. "You should try it."

"No thanks. I don't like it. It's too sweet."

She split off another piece then emphasized with her fork. "You can't say you don't like something without even trying it." Mikan was startled when Natsume suddenly took her wrist and leaned forward to take a bite. Her mouth fell open.

"Not bad," he conceded. "Get me another one."

"Use your own fork," she muttered, studiously bowing her head to hide a blush.

Natsume looked amused. "You're not a very nice date."

She raised an eyebrow. "This is a date?"

"I think so."

Mikan laughed. "Well, in that case, I'm going to take a bite out of your dessert." She reached across the table but Natsume swiftly picked up his fork and blocked hers with it. "Oh, come on."

"Sweetheart, you are eating up our ticket to stay here."

"Well dear, I expect you to have three more coffee refills to compensate," she retorted in the same placating tone. Natsume laughed then let her swipe a cake piece.

Natsume returned his attention to the TV while Mikan watched him with a slight twinge in her chest. She wondered why it couldn't just be this easy between them all the time. Was he right? Was it everyone else's attention on them that was throwing them off?

"Oh heck, I'll be their lawyer," she heard Koko voice and finally focused back on the hearing.

"Koko is going to defend us?" Mikan asked in shock.

"You shouldn't be too surprised," Natsume said sardonically. "By sheer deduction, he was the one most likely to take on the role."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"He's the only one crazy enough to volunteer, carefree enough not to be daunted by the audience and kind enough to try for us."

She beamed at him. "I'm telling Koko you said that."

"And I… will deny it."

They both turned back to the screen in time to see Mr. Narumi back off the jury bench. Koko had taken a seat at the defense panel and, as expected, he had Kitsuneme for moral support. Narumi was back in the game. "All right, I will stop calling myself a star witness. In my stead, I will bring forward another reliable source that has nothing but love for the accused."

"Proceed," Yuu said warily.

Mr. Narumi flashed a bright smile before announcing with a dramatic flourish, "I call to the witness stand… Tsubasa Andou."

Back at the restaurant, Natsume slammed a hand on the table before exclaiming furiously, "Oh, hell no!"

* * *

"I call to the witness stand… Tsubasa Andou."

Tsubasa looked taken aback when Mr. Narumi called on him. He looked to Yuu Tobita for instructions but the judge merely stared back expectantly. With a shrug, he got to his feet, "Well, all right."

When he was inside the witness box, they went through the customary oath then plunged into the questions. Narumi flashed a bright smile. "Please state your name and your connection to the accused."

"Tsubasa Andou, I was in the Special Ability class with Mikan so I'm friends with the accused— the girl, not the boy. The boy is more of a reluctant acquaintance."

"But you did work together for some time, did you not?" Mr. Narumi grinned. "Training together, going on missions— particularly on a protracted one four years ago."

Understanding dawned and Tsubasa suddenly knew what Mr. Narumi was getting at. He resisted the urge to glance at the jury where there were two people he just might implicate by the time this was over. "Yes."

"Tell us about it."

"I'd really rather not." He shifted an uncomfortable look to Yuu but the judge's hands were tied. He inclined his head towards Mr. Narumi.

"Please answer the question."

Tsubasa took a breath. "Four years ago, Natsume and I were sent to Bucharest in a mission that we now refer to as the Romania incident. There was an uprising in one of the Academy labs—"

"Objection!" Mr. Jinno cried from the audience. "This has nothing to do with the case! Narumi, you should know better than to bring up—"

"My esteemed colleague is quite right," Mr. Narumi interrupted smoothly. "Let's shuffle forward to when you returned to the school after two months."

"Okay… what do you want to know?"

"What did you do the night you returned to the school?"

"I went to Misaki Harada, my girlfriend," Tsubasa said honestly. "When you finish a mission, that's kind of what you want to do most. Be with people you care about."

"So where did Natsume go?"

"Central Town." Tsubasa rubbed the back of his neck. A sense of impending doom started at the pit of his stomach. "He bought flowers and chocolates before going off to see his friends."

"Chocolates?"

"The Fluff Puff store was closed," he explained and that got a reaction since he just inadvertently admitted who was the intended recipient of the gifts. "Then he went to this arcade, because he was told they were there."

"Who's 'they'?"

This time Tsubasa looked at the jury stand. He saw Ruka had half-risen in his seat. He was gripping the banister that separated the jury from the crowd. His face was flushed. "Ruka Nogi and Mikan Sakura. They had been hanging out while he was away."

Gasp.

"After he found Ruka and Mikan, what did he do next?"

"I saw him get rid of the gifts."

"What did he do with the flowers?"

"He threw them away."

"And the chocolates?"

Tsubasa looked into the camera and imagined he was looking at Natsume Hyuuga's scowling face. He was going to pay for this and he couldn't say he blamed Natsume for it.

"He gave them to Hotaru Imai."

* * *

Mikan's jaw dropped. She whipped around to face Natsume. "You gave them to—"

"Pass!" Natsume said loudly.

"You can't use your pass now," she protested.

"I can and I just did," he said firmly. "Pass."

"So that thing between you and Hotaru started right after Ruka and I got together? You were going to tell me when we were thirteen. Why didn't you?"

"You were going out with Ruka," Natsume said irritably. "I wasn't about to mess with that. And besides, Hotaru and I started— pass, damn it!"

Mikan knew Natsume always declined to talk about this. He did it out of respect or partiality for Hotaru, she wasn't sure which but she knew he would always speak of their time together with care. She didn't spend much time dwelling on it either and she was never jealous about it. How could she be? She was with Ruka at the time. Sometimes the four of them just referred to it as a messed up moment in their lives and never told another soul about them pairing up, not even the gang. Therefore, the shock value of Tsubasa's statement was really in the live audience.

"Okay, pass it is."

She returned her attention to the television in time to see Hotaru shoot Tsubasa like an expert marksman with a personal vendetta. The shadow manipulator ducked just in time but overturned his chair. He landed on the floor and groaned. Ruka walked over to help him up. He exchanged a few words with Tsubasa before leading him off the witness stand. Koko turned to the camera with a grim smile.

"You all better drop this rumor if you don't want the same thing to happen to you," he said clearly. He addressed Yuu, "So Natsume handed Hotaru the chocolates— big deal. That doesn't mean anything."

"Actually, it could mean loads of things," Kitsuneme snickered. "I'd say Natsume and Hotaru get along a lot more than they let on. But that's all we need to know about that."

When the rest of the jury agreed, Mikan released her breath. At least she knew her friends were still looking out for them. She wondered how many more witnesses Hotaru would shoot that day before the room dispersed.

"It wasn't anything romantic."

She glanced at Natsume in surprise. "It's okay. We can drop it."

"No, I want you to understand," he said, not quite meeting her gaze. "When I gave her the chocolates, it wasn't because I was suddenly into Hotaru and it's not because I was jealous of you and Ruka either. It just seemed like a waste to throw them away."

"I know. I get it." Mikan paused. "But what came after. When you and her… that was real for a while, right?"

"Yes. Like you and Ruka were real too."

"Right." She took a breath. Like what was said, it was kind of a messed up moment in their lives. "But Ruka and Hotaru are really happy now. So that's good."

"Yeah, good for them."

That was all that was needed to be said on the subject. Mikan smiled at him briefly then they focused back on the screen. This time, an adorable little boy that looked about three or four years old was being led to the front of the room. He had curly golden hair, deep blue eyes and the beguiling face of an angel. She wondered who the kid was but Natsume answered that for her.

"Holy hell. It's Tenchi Aino."

* * *

"Mr. Narumi, why is there a cherub in my court?"

"This cherub is named Tenchi Aino," Mr. Narumi said proudly, but he knew he didn't need to tell Yuu that. The student judge knew exactly who this little boy was.

Several months ago, before prom, Ruka had babysat Tenchi with the ulterior motive of using his very unique Alice on Natsume and Mikan. It was one of their brilliant schemes that backfired quite horribly when the Alice had a very adverse effect on Natsume. He had almost confessed to Mikan, which would have been a huge mess because he was most certainly not himself at the time. Mikan, on the other hand, had remained unaffected by the Cupid Alice and the boys attributed this to her Nullifying ability. Thus, Natsume's overly passionate advances were surely one-sided at the time.

"Tenchi, what is your Alice?"

The toddler looked up, unconsciously batted his lashes then answered, "A Cupid Alice." The audience _aww_-ed in response.

"Ms. Shouda!" Their teacher turned to Sumire who was at the jury stand staring venomously at Narumi. "Would you care to explain what a Cupid Alice does?"

"No, I care not."

"Very well, I'll do it." Narumi faced the audience. "A Cupid Alice is a very rare Somatic ability wherein the bearer could release pheromones that would amplify _existing_ feelings in a person thereby making him or her act more amorously towards the object of his or her affection. A couple of months ago, a Cupid Alice, in the form of little Tenchi Aino, was unleashed in the tea pavilion—"

"Objection! He has no proof!" Mochu cried nervously.

"Sit down before _you_ become proof," Ruka hissed. His gaze went to Koko and Kitsuneme, who were both leaning forward with dismayed looks on their faces. He called, "Counsels."

Koko cleared his throat. "A Cupid Alice in the tea pavilion? That's crazy."

"Not really," Mr. Narumi shrugged. "See, I was keeping watch at the surveillance room that day. Strong Alices leave a certain signature that our machines pick up. Records show that we traced a Cupid Alice at work that afternoon."

"So?"

"In contrast, there were no signs of the Nullifying Alice."

The room grew silent. The audience was clearly confused. They were waiting for an explanation but Mr. Narumi did not elaborate further when he saw that the boys had gotten his meaning. They were exchanging looks that ranged from disbelief to perplexity. Wakako and the girls were whispering to each other but they needed one of the boys to confirm what Mr. Narumi had just implied: Mikan Sakura did not have feelings for Natsume Hyuuga.

Yuu had finally heard enough. The Cupid Alice reminded him acutely of the last time they tried to meddle with Natsume and Mikan. It ended in disaster. Guilt washed over him for how they were acting and he realized he shared the greater blame because he could have ended this much sooner. He was tired of this spectacle. He was tired of people shouting 'Objection!' all the time when they had no right to speak out. By the expression on his friends' faces, their thoughts certainly ran the same.

Narumi turned back to the witness. "So Tenchi, one more question—"

_Bam!_

Hotaru had stood up in the jury bench and had sent a high-powered baka shot in Mr. Narumi's direction. She mercilessly knocked over their teacher and cut off the interrogation. It was clear that she too had enough of this show. Shortly after, Ruka demanded that the hearing be adjourned. Yuu gratefully complied, amidst the uproar of the crowd.

"No, this is enough. I've reached a verdict," Yuu declared. He glanced briefly at his classmates to let them know that he was about to speak for the entire jury. Nonoko gave a nod in assent. "On the charge of _school-wide_ emotional upheaval, which I realize now was a stupid thing to put down on the summons, I find our accused innocent. You all wouldn't be so troubled if you minded your own business. The charge for class disruption holds merit and I witnessed this happen over the years. However, since the vast majority that is present in this court was _never_ our classmate, again this has nothing to do with you.

"This hearing has become too personal and invasive and we all should be ashamed of ourselves. Here on out, I am demanding, by court order, that Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura be left alone until they manage to settle their differences."

"So Natsume and Mikan are getting away scot-free?" Koko asked, eager to score a win as his brief stint as a lawyer.

"No. They're getting twelve hours of detention for failing to appear this morning." Yuu pounded the gavel. "Case dismissed."

* * *

Mikan's mouth fell open at the dramatic ending. She turned to Natsume to comment on how well Yuu handled the last part but she was momentarily startled by the crestfallen look on his face. She knew what he was thinking about but, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't clarify the last scenario discussed in court.

"I'm not sure I understand what Mr. Narumi was getting at," she said haltingly. "I mean, I don't remember ever encountering a Cupid Alice—"

"Don't worry. You don't have to explain anything," Natsume said roughly. He stood up with the wounded look still not leaving his face. "I understood every word."


	7. Eye on the Prize

**Open Season**

**Author's Note: **This chapter has small references to _**Ten Years to Date**_,_** Natsume Nullified**_ and _**His Dark, Kind Soul**_. Ü

* * *

**Chapter 7: Eye on the Prize**

Narumi hummed a soft tune as he walked to his quarters. He carried the documents he had presented in Student Court and was getting ready to seal it away in the customized wardrobe he had commissioned to keep it safe. The interest he had taken in Natsume and Mikan bordered on unhealthy but it certainly kept him entertained. After this morning, he wondered what would happen next.

He stopped in front of his room, cheerfully pulled out the key attached to the chain around his neck then let himself in. He had barely closed the door when two hands grabbed him by the shirt front and slammed him against the wall. His files flew in every direction. Then an arm was pressed against his neck, obstructing his wind pipe. The violence was articulate.

"You could have kept Ruka and Hotaru out of it," Natsume hissed as he coolly held him in place. "You should have known that if I didn't come after you, Hotaru would. What the hell were you thinking?"

The arm holding him in place remained steady. With the only other choice being unconsciousness, Narumi released his Alice in full blast. Natsume received a square dose and immediately backed off and keeled. He withdrew to the far wall. Narumi started heaving comically, forgetting that his Alice now pervaded every corner of the room. When he finally found his breath, he spotted Natsume sitting on the floor with his fists pressed against his eyes. His next words revealed the compulsion he was viciously trying to fight off.

"I swear to god, Narumi, if you make me kiss you I am going to burn down this building."

"Well, aren't you excessive?"

"I'm not kidding!" Natsume growled. "I've been through hell this week and the last thing I need is a kiss from you to seal my misery."

"Excessive and dramatic," Narumi decided. He massaged his throat. "You can open your eyes. I'm not going to kiss you, though I have to admit I'm sorely tempted to pay you back a little."

"I hate you."

"That feeling has never been mutual between us," he said quietly. "Why isn't Mikan with you? When you didn't show up this morning, I assumed you were together. Did you lose her?"

Natsume let out a feral sound. He sprang up but instantly froze when he beheld Narumi looking sparkly and irresistibly dazzling. He resumed his position on the floor, hugging his limbs tight and burying his face in his arms.

"Turn it off!"

"All right, that was mean." Narumi pulled back his Alice. The room seemed slightly dimmer even to him. "It's off now. Are you ready to talk?"

Slowly, Natsume raised his head. His gaze went to the side, as though he still couldn't bear to look at his teacher. He looked so exhausted that for a while, Narumi almost regretted firing his Alice. Natsume was brooding and the grey hoodie he wore made him look even drearier.

"Did you enjoy your stunt?"

Narumi didn't expect that to be the first question. It was typical of Natsume though. Evidently, he was trying to decide if Narumi was friend or foe.

"Not as much as it looked," he answered. "Where's Mikan?"

"At Central Town."

"You left her?"

"I couldn't very well bring her, given that I just might murder you by the time this is over," Natsume said dryly. His threat didn't work. Narumi only laughed.

"Try saying that again with stars in your eyes."

The teacher's warning was more effective. Natsume knew Narumi would let loose his Alice at the first sign of aggression. He raised his hands in mock surrender then stood up.

"You really don't play fair." He faced his teacher. "Why did you do it?"

That was a loaded question. Narumi bent down and began gathering the papers littering the floor. He took his time to answer. "You know I care about the two of you—"

"I know you care about her," Natsume said curtly.

"You really have trust issues."

"You told me when I was twelve that I didn't have to deliver my essay in class. Four years later, you're showing it to everyone on live TV. And you wonder why I have trust issues?"

"Point, but if you want to hear my reasons you have to listen first," Narumi said with exasperation. "I didn't do it for fun. I was honestly trying to help the two of you move things along."

"We were doing fine," Natsume said with derision. "It's you and people like you that make things difficult for us."

Narumi raised an eyebrow. "Left to your own devices, I think you and Mikan leave too many things unsaid."

"Who cares what you think?" he snapped then paused when Narumi's unspoken answer came to him. "Mikan does, of course."

Narumi laid the papers he was holding on the table then took a chair. He offered Natsume a small smile. "There are roadblocks between you and her. I may not know everything but some of the things that were said this morning are part of it. It's time you talked."

"We are talking."

"Even about Ruka and Hotaru?"

"Yes!"

"Really? It doesn't seem like she knows—" Narumi swallowed his tongue when Natsume suddenly walked forward as though he was going to attack again.

"Just because it's not all over the school, it doesn't mean I haven't told her!" he practically yelled. "Mikan knows, okay? She knows about Hotaru and me, like I know about Ruka and her. You never heard about it because it was never an issue between us and it wasn't your business. I was the one who didn't know that I was falling all over myself for a girl who doesn't have feelings for me."

Narumi blinked at this revelation. He should've guessed that Natsume felt deeply enough for Mikan to have told her something that important. For a moment, he was ashamed of his actions and so he continued softly, "Then I apologize for overstepping my bounds."

"I really don't care anymore," Natsume muttered as he backed off and resumed pacing.

The boy's last admission clicked and Narumi raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think Mikan doesn't have feelings for you?"

"The Cupid Alice."

"Ah." He twiddled his thumbs. "Do you have feelings for Mikan?"

"Yes! Are you blind?" Natsume snapped. "A person with a single-digit IQ could've told you that."

"True."

"I don't know why the answer to that would even interest you. It's been pretty damn obvious for the last three years."

"Obvious, but not exactly consistent."

"Give me a break," Natsume said with irritation. "I fell in love with her before I hit puberty. I'm allowed to be a dumbass about it."

This time, Narumi did laugh. "If only your fans could hear you now."

Natsume scowled. "I'm sick of them too. Why do people think we owe them an explanation for things they have nothing to do with? It's pathetic."

A smile played on the corners of Narumi's lips but he knew better than to express his congratulations. "So what's really bothering you?"

Natsume frowned. He paced a little more, thinking hard then finally he asked in a softer tone, "How could I have read her wrong?"

"Well, women are confusing creatures."

"But this is Mikan. I've known her for years. If she doesn't have feelings for me, how could I have been done in by everything she said and did?"

"Is that what you think?"

"That's what you're making me _believe_," Natsume bit out. He finally stopped walking the length of the room and faced his teacher. "I thought that's what you were driving me to… that I'd have all my doubts laid out in the open—"

"So that you can figure out what to do next," his teacher broke in. "I know you don't like your hand being forced and seeing you like this, I'm more than sorry for what I did. Still, desperation could be a good catalyst."

"I'm not desperate."

"You're not?"

Natsume raked his hand through his hair. "Well, this doesn't change anything does it? Even if Mikan doesn't want me, I'd still be hanging around her."

"To what end?"

"I don't know. I guess… to wear her down until she finally accepts me." Narumi was staring at him and so he bristled. "Do I have to spell it out?"

"You're not giving up on her."

"Not by a long shot."

If Narumi had been a fourteen-year-old girl, he was pretty sure this was the moment he'd have fallen in love with Natsume Hyuuga despite his many issues, moods and insecurities. Since he wasn't, Narumi only grinned.

"Well, that's not so far-fetched is it?" he said in amusement. "Normal teenage boys wouldn't even see this as a predicament. Normal teenage boys don't have a horde of fan girls that want to go out with them. They know they need to pursue a girl with flowers or gifts or nice gestures. The problem with you is that you don't know normal because you've always been so…"

"Special?" Natsume supplied with a sardonic smile.

"I had a less flattering word in mind."

"I suppose normal teenage boys don't abduct their girlfriends either."

"You abducted Mikan?"

"She came on her own free will." Natsume paused. "Or at least I thought she did. Now, I'm not so sure." Yes, the Cupid Alice was making him rethink _a lot_ of things. He looked at his teacher suspiciously. "Was there more? If Yuu hadn't called off the hearing, did you have more to say?"

"Just one," Narumi said weakly. "But I'm glad I wasn't able to get to this."

He pulled out a folder and handed it to him. Natsume's eyes swept over the page in silence. The look on his face remained impassive but it was clear by how needlessly long he read the paper that he didn't like what he was seeing.

"Did she tell you?"

"No," Natsume said at last. Then he eyed Narumi with a frown. "But she told you."

"I'm not your enemy, Natsume."

"You give me reason to forget that," he said wearily. "Is this all?"

"That's the last of it."

"No, there's one last thing."

"What?"

"I want our essays back."

Narumi looked sheepish. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

* * *

Ruka and Hotaru stood at Mikan's doorway staring at the state it was left in. The window in front of her desk was wide open. There were papers littered on the floor and the single sheet that was left on the table had a visible footprint. The other items, a mug that held some pens and a desk organizer, had also been displaced as though someone had crashed into them. Mikan's bed was made, clearly signifying that it hadn't been slept in. Her cue cards for the hearing were scattered on the bed spread and the red pen she had been using to mark them was left uncapped on her pillow. Her earphones were dangling uselessly on the side of the bed.

The couple walked inside and Ruka bent down to pick up one of the papers that had a distinct scorch mark at the upper right corner. At that instant, their minds leapt to different conclusions. Hotaru correctly guessed that Natsume had visited Mikan the night before and had coaxed her to come out with him. Mikan had probably— gracelessly— stumbled out the window, slipped on the stack of papers on the table and sent them flying everywhere then knocked over her own desk items before joining Natsume on the tree branch. Ruka, on the other hand, was thinking…

"Natsume abducted Mikan," he declared with his mouth agape. He turned to Hotaru in alarm. "We have to do something!"

"You're right," Hotaru surveyed the room then nodded. She made some quick calculations. "We have to put a wager in Koko's betting pool."

"A wager?"

"The mother of all wagers by the look of this room," she said thoughtfully. Hotaru grabbed her boyfriend's hand then pulled him to the door, causing Ruka to drop the burnt paper on the floor again. "Let's make it fast."

"Aren't we going to look for them?"

"Maybe later." Hotaru checked her watch then made several hypotheses on how the rest of this day had transpired. "I don't think they're done. What do you think?"

Ruka gazed at her in amusement then eventually he laughed and swung an arm around Hotaru's shoulders. They stepped out together with every intention of finding Koko. "Three hundred rabbits that they turn up in time for dinner— holding hands."

* * *

Natsume returned to the café where he had left Mikan but she was no longer there. He knew he was being stupid. There was no way Mikan would have waited for him. That was quickly confirmed by the elderly waiters who were eager to fill him in on what happened after he had gone. It was one of the reasons why he liked that café. The attendants were all so, well, _ancient _that he never had to worry about anyone ogling his date. In fact, several of them were already so familiar with Natsume and Mikan that he was pretty sure they were secretly rooting for them to get together already.

By their information, Mikan had frantically tried to find him but (and he knew this part well), he had already disappeared by the time she had rushed out the door. She wandered down the street before coming back there in a huff. In her panic and rage (yes, the waiters had used the word rage), she had befriended the entire bar and kitchen staff to vilify Natsume to anyone who would listen.

And there were a lot of them. Apparently, in his absence, Mikan had managed to vent her frustration to these understanding old men who had tried their hardest to defend him. However, their defense of him didn't stop them from chastising his actions once the story was done. By then, they had surrounded him at the bar and Natsume wouldn't have been surprised if one of them had slipped him a beer while he listened to their evidently watered-down version of the truth.

"That was rather cowardly of you, running off like that."

"She was upset! The young lady was so very upset!"

"I have never seen someone so distressed. It was heartbreaking." The waiter speaking wiped the counter in a thoughtful circle. "When she returned, I wasn't at all surprised when she started, ah… _enumerating _your many… weak attributes."

"She called you hard-headed." _Pig-headed_, Natsume corrected in his mind.

"She finds you too self-satisfied." _Arrogant._

"And maybe discourteous." _Rude._

"She said you were pugnacious." _A blank._

"Are you sure?" Natsume said doubtfully. "She actually called me 'pugnacious'."

They exchanged looks. "No, but her word isn't something used in polite company."

"Hn."

When they were done, Natsume thanked them as patiently as he could for their time then left the café. He knew he ought to have moved more anxiously but if the story he was just told in there was true then he figured Mikan would need time to cool off. If not, she'd castrate him on sight.

Natsume weighed his options. If he went by the betting pool, there were about a dozen places Mikan could be and he didn't have time to check each one. However, if he followed instinct he knew there was only one place she could be and she would be there looking for him. There was a twinge of misgiving in his chest because there was a slight chance she was no longer searching for him. Still, considering how strongly he felt about her, he had to believe that she also cared enough for him to not to return to the dorm rooms just yet.

With that thought in mind, Natsume headed for the bus stop to return to campus.

* * *

In the West Wing of the Alice Academy Museum, there hung a painting that was significant to Natsume Hyuuga. It was an image of a snow-covered landscape, complete with a frozen lake and a mountain wolf. It showed a lonely, young boy standing in the cold, staring at his gloves colored in orange fire. Natsume had known the artist of this masterpiece and there were a select few that knew its entire story. Mikan Sakura was one of them.

The painting always brought him comfort and so he was careful not to visit it too often to preserve its specialness. He went there more frequently when he was troubled and over time Mikan learned to come looking for him there when something disconcerting happened. In an odd twist, that day it was Natsume who knew that he would find her there.

She wasn't sitting on the wooden bench set in front of the art piece. Instead, she was standing in front of it with her arms crossed over her chest and she was staring daggers at the blameless boy that was symbolic of him because of his fiery hands. When Natsume saw the look on her face, he knew he was about to be confronted by a weary and possibly (but rightfully) livid girl.

"Hey."

Her head turned sharply towards him and there was a pause. Natsume stepped closer but he suddenly froze when her entire head seemed to roll with her eyes. Mikan sent him a fulminating look then she marched up to him with her jaw set and her eyes flashing. His arms unconsciously stretched out to catch her.

"Mikan—"

She cut him off by shoving him backwards, a motion full of anger and frustration. She successfully forced him to retreat two steps because he hadn't been prepared. Natsume grasped her arms briefly but she was quick to slip away. She stepped back from him, deliberately keeping her distance until she had her say.

Five steps.

"You're an idiot!"

"Mikan—"

"No, me first!" she interjected. "You're an idiot, Natsume! You're a jerk. You don't know how to treat me right. You never learned. You just… you don't, okay? Because if you did, if you had _any_ idea— at all— you wouldn't have left me at Central Town today."

He stepped towards her but Mikan raised a hand to stop him and she backed off as though to maintain the fragile gap she had purposely put between them.

"I'm not finished!"

"I'm an idiot. I'm a jerk. What else?"

Mikan shook her head. Her eyes flit to the painting and stayed there as she constructed her next sentence. "I am so mad at you."

"I know."

Natsume waited in wretched silence for what she would say or do next. For a moment, he was afraid that she was going to turn him out of her life right then. Maybe she was standing there, contemplating what to tell him next because she wasn't sure how to end this— whatever _this_ was— between them.

_Don't write me off_, he almost blurted out but she suddenly snapped her gaze back to him and the words stuck. Mikan still looked upset and angry, but she was also hurt. There was too much of that in her eyes to ignore. It didn't help that her gaze was locked on his, challenging him.

"I can't explain it either, all right?" she said at last. "Maybe Tenchi is too young so I was never hit by his Alice. I could've been outside his range. Maybe I was nullifying him without knowing but the machines never detected my Alice. It could've been malfunctioning and Mr. Narumi didn't know. Or maybe, just maybe, I didn't have strong enough feelings to amplify because we had been fighting back then and I was hurt and I was angry with you so I couldn't have wanted you as well.

"It could've been a hundred other things. But you didn't think of any of that, did you? After all these years, you still went with, 'Mikan doesn't have feelings for me', even if it's obviously wrong. And if that's what you think— if that's what you choose to believe— well then damn you, Natsume Hyuuga. Damn you."

Mikan finished her tirade but continued to glare at him. Sometime during her long speech, her eyes had begun to tear and her voice trembled with what he knew to be part anger and part emotion. Her chin jutted forward defiantly even as she hugged herself to keep it together. There were five steps separating them. He knew those five steps were all on him.

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Natsume walked forward. His eyes still didn't leave hers. It was just five steps but he felt his ribs begin to crack as an all too familiar emotion swelled inside him. When he had nearly closed the distance, Mikan instinctively stepped back but he caught her before she could move out of reach. His arm went around her waist while the other circled her shoulders to draw her as close as he possibly could to his heart. Mikan stiffened at how firmly and intimately he held her. She could feel his breath on her neck and when she exhaled, he shifted slightly as the air brushed his ear.

He held her quietly for some time then finally he lifted his head. The arm around Mikan's shoulders moved as he laid a hand at the back of her head to keep her still.

"Natsume?"

He had never felt so undone before. Nullified was the word that came to mind. It took him a long time but now that he had gotten here, he wondered how he even managed to hold back for so long. It could've been ineptitude, unqualified arrogance or maybe it was the fear of failing at something that meant a great deal to him. It all seemed foolish now.

"I love you."


	8. How Far We've Run

**Open Season**

**Author's Note: **This chapter references several of my other stories, especially _**Thick as Thieves**_. I would suggest reading that in particular before continuing with this chapter. Ü

* * *

**Chapter 8: How Far We've Run**

Mikan laid a hand on his chest then pushed him back so that they were at arm's length of each other. She gave him a look of comical disbelief. "You _what_?"

"I love you," Natsume repeated.

"You love me."

"With all my heart."

She stared at him darkly. "Stop that."

"It shouldn't have taken me this long to tell you," he went on earnestly. In response, Mikan pulled back then started walking away. He hurried after her. "Where are you going?"

"We're not having this conversation right now."

Natsume grabbed her wrist. "Why?"

"Because you're in _that_ mood."

"What mood?"

"The one where you turn on the charm!" she said in annoyance. "You're going to act sweet and romantic and I wouldn't stand a chance."

"When have I ever done that?"

"You do it all the time Natsume!" Mikan cried. "It's the reason I haven't killed you."

Natsume bit back a laugh then shook his head. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, yes, you love me," she said impatiently. "You learn I don't care about you and this is what you do?"

"Would you have told me sooner if you knew? Wait… so you _don't_ care about me?"

"That's beside the point."

"That _is_ the point," he said. "You should know that I— hang on."

Mikan heard voices coming from around the corner. Before she could react, Natsume pulled her into the nearest stairwell. He kept the door slightly open and peered outside. She tapped her foot, waiting for him to stop being so neurotic.

"Are you hiding from your fan girls?"

"It's a habit I developed, thanks to you," he returned. She stuck out her tongue. Natsume let the door close then turned to her. "You haven't given me a proper reply."

"It's hard to do that when you're ducking into stairwells."

"Try now."

Mikan opened her lips to retort but found that she couldn't. She was suddenly very aware that there was nowhere to go. Natsume hadn't released her hand since he grabbed it minutes ago. It looked like he wasn't going to let her leave without getting his answer. She pulled away and he let go.

When Mikan thought about this moment, she had always imagined it under far more romantic circumstances. After all the waiting and guessing, she figured she deserved that much. Still, the way Natsume was staring at her told her this was it. They were going to talk and it didn't matter where they were or how things ended up after this.

Now or never.

"Do you want a girlfriend?" she asked at last.

"I want you."

Mikan stamped her foot. "Stop trying to get around me. Just be honest."

"I am being honest. I don't want a girlfriend." He breathed out. "But I do want you."

"How the heck is that going to work?"

"I'm okay with this." Natsume stepped closer to her then gestured between them. "I'm perfectly okay with what we have right now, and the thought that you might want more scares the shit out of me. So you should know that I've been scared for a while now."

"You're scared?"

"Yeah."

"Of what?"

"That I'll fail at this," he said bluntly, "That I'll do something to send you out the door."

"Do you think that little of my feelings?"

"I think that little of me," Natsume retorted. Mikan crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you believe what I'm telling you?"

"Yes," she said and he seemed to breathe easier. "But it sucks."

"I know."

"So what do you need? What's going to make you braver?"

Natsume swallowed to get past the lump in his throat. It shouldn't be so hard to say this. "I could stop running, but I need you to hold on to me, tougher than what I'm used to, as though you'll shoot me if I try to escape. Just stop letting me go."

"Let go?" Mikan repeated. "We've danced around this for years and you think I want to let you go?"

"I didn't say I haven't given you a reason."

"So you do know what you've been doing all this time?"

"This is how I am, Mikan," he said. "I break dates. I say awful things. I mess up and I get jealous very easily. Not because I don't trust you, but because I don't trust the guy you're with. I hate talking about how I feel and that's not going to change just because I'm in love with you. As far as I know, I've been with you for years and I've never been able to let you go."

Mikan bit the inside of her cheek. It was just like Natsume to bowl her over with a speech like that when she wanted to be mad at him. She knew he was being honest with her and was putting everything on the line, but then she also knew that what he said was a summary of what was wrong with them. They were afraid of hurting each other when they got together because that was exactly what they did all the time— without meaning to, without effort, without a second thought. It was a game, right? It was a game that wore them both out.

"Say something."

"Give me a minute. I could hardly think," Mikan murmured. That was entirely true but it was also unfair, because he just said he loved her and the longer she hesitated, the more reason she gave him to walk away. That scared her too, damn it.

Then Natsume surprised her.

"Do you want to talk about something else then?"

"Okay…" she said slowly.

"Let's talk about this."

She was nonplussed when Natsume reached into his back pocket and pulled out a tri-folded sheet of paper. He smoothed it out then handed it to Mikan. Her forehead creased. When she glanced up at him, she realized he was waiting for a reaction.

"Why do you have this?"

* * *

Mochu, Koko and Kitsuneme gathered in the study hall. Mochu fired up his laptop. Koko pulled out his bet list. Kitsuneme laid the cash box on the table. Then they hunkered down to get to work. Most of the gang knew that the three of them do in fact sit around sometimes and talk about the fate of their friends in what they believed was a completely objective, non-meddling way.

Mochu pulled up his spreadsheet. "Okay, time to update some vital information. So, it turns out Tenchi Aino wasn't using his Alice on Mikan after all— oh, hey Yuu!"

Yuu frowned when Mochu slammed his laptop shut. "What are you guys doing?"

"It's a project for—"

"Don't lie to me, Koko."

"It's a timeline on Natsume and Mikan's relationship that we created when the betting pool started growing. It helps us keep track of facts and hearsay. It's quite detailed— and _yes_, this falls under personal and invasive, which goes against your court order." Koko said the last part hastily when Yuu's expression darkened. Koko's shoulders drooped. "Please don't send me to jail."

"I keep telling you, there's no such thing as an Alice Academy Jailhouse."

"Yeah, we have dungeons," Kitsuneme shuddered, "The inhumanity of it."

"Show us what you're working on," Ruka said, walking up behind Yuu. Hotaru was with him. With a heavy sigh, Mochu opened the screen.

Yuu, Ruka and Hotaru studied it for a few minutes with their three-star level of concentration. Then eventually Ruka pointed to a column. "You need to edit that. The one-line essay on Mikan turned out to be true."

There was a surprised pause then Mochu started editing the file while the others read on. Hotaru actually leaned forward to scroll through the sheet.

"Fluff Puffs on her birthday…"

"Fact."

"Mikan buying him a mint edition of The Black Thief of Verona…"

"Gossip."

"Natsume breaking into a safe house because Mikan was trapped inside after she was abducted by a drug syndicate…"

"Fiction," Hotaru bristled. "Delete that."

Kitsuneme gave a sharp bark of laughter then swallowed the rest of it when Hotaru started scanning the sheet as though she was conducting a quality check.

Yuu read over her shoulder, "Did they ever put a claim on each other?"

"I think that started with the Bedazzled MS and the burned NH on their walls."

"When was that?"

"That time when they were having a kleptowar," Ruka answered.

"But was it a claim?"

"No, so that would be gossip."

"How about the part that says Natsume and Mikan snuck out a terminally ill patient from the Alice Academy Hospital?"

"That really happened."

They went through a couple of other stories like Natsume and Mikan going to the carnival together. Natsume had dropped out of the Ferris Wheel before the ride was over. Fact. Did Mikan push him off? Gossip. Natsume tutored Mikan in Philosophy. Fact. Mikan had to pay him for it. Gossip.

After a few minutes, the other girls joined them and they started going through the events as neutrally as they could while a wealth of information started pouring in. They had all been involved in this story at one point or another.

Mikan nursed him back to health when he was confined at the hospital. Fact. Natsume had to pay her for it. Gossip. Natsume funded the prom for Mikan. Fact. Mikan made him an honorary member of the Prom Committee. Gossip.

"Did Natsume beat up every guy who tried to ask Mikan to the prom?"

"That's gossip," Ruka said with a grin. "He only wanted to talk to them, but the list part is true. That came from me."

Sumire pointed to a long entry. "Did Mikan help Natsume get over his OCD tendencies?"

They stared at each other for a moment as though they were trying to remember something relevant but couldn't quite put their finger on. Nonoko said slowly, "Maybe in an alternate universe— but for us, it's gossip."

"It's fiction." Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Half these things sound like fiction."

"Mikan and Natsume took their argument to Student Court."

"Fact," everyone chorused.

Hotaru looked like she was dissecting the document. She scanned each row, took in every detail and her mind quickly worked an algorithm that brought order to the events. Everything seemed to lead to one inevitable finale. When she was finished, she looked up and caught her boyfriend's eye, knowing he had arrived at the same conclusion.

Ruka grinned at her and nodded. "All bets are off today."

* * *

"Why do you have this?"

"Narumi gave it to me."

It was a page from Mikan's student file. During the mid-year, their class was asked to fill out a form about their career objectives and target colleges. Afterwards, they were asked to select a mentor from the faculty list. Mikan had chosen Mr. Narumi to help facilitate her exit from the Academy and possibly to guide her transition back into the world outside. Apparently, Mr. Narumi had other things in mind.

"You should've chosen a better career counselor," Natsume told her.

"Like one that keeps my files private?"

"Or one who didn't care about you so much."

She gaped at him. "Are you taking his side?"

"No, he took mine." He raised his eyebrows. "So let's talk about college."

"Let's go back to talking about us," Mikan said dryly but she knew he wouldn't let up. Not while her blank career profile and equally blank college application list were out in the open.

"Why haven't you applied anywhere?"

She threw up her hands. "I don't know where to go. It's not like I have an apparent talent or a particular interest I want to pursue. Ask anyone and they'll tell you I'm hard to place. I'm _nice_. I'm cheerful. Nobody builds a career out of that."

He waited a beat or two then asked, "Then why don't you apply to my schools?"

She blinked.

"I'm serious."

Never mind that her heart skipped a beat when she realized that Natsume wanted her with him. Never mind that his words were just short of the high school version of a proposal. She had a retort prepared because she had already considered his choices before.

"Your schools are hard, Natsume!" she blurted out. "They're Hotaru's schools. You and she might even end up in the same University. Good luck to that campus when you decide to take over."

"So you're not even applying to Hotaru's schools?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "For all I know, Hotaru will chuck her college list at the last minute and start her own company after graduation."

"Then what happens to you?"

"Well, I'm not trying to be with Hotaru, am I? I'm trying to be with you." Natsume visibly started at this but Mikan just plunged on, "Hotaru and I are best friends. We'll be fine no matter where we end up. I know that now. What she and I have, we have for life. But you and me—"

"We'll be fine too," he said softly.

"Are you sure?" Mikan shook her head. "I hate that I'm making another decision based on someone else instead of trying to figure out what I want to do with my life, but I can't help it because I want to know what happens to us. We've been on the edge of this for so long. What will it be like if we end up thousands of miles apart—?"

"Thousands? Just where are you planning to go?"

"Or hundreds, I don't know. I'm no good at geography."

"We'll be okay."

"Right, this from the guy who couldn't make it work with me when we were standing right next to each other for years!"

Mikan's hand flew to her lips the moment those words left her. The rest of her rant died in her throat. Natsume was staring at her. He wore the same expression he did right before he walked out of the café at Central Town.

_Without meaning to. Without effort. Without a second thought._

After a long, heavy pause, Natsume said, "I deserved that."

"No, you didn't. I'm sorry."

"So am I."

Natsume stepped away from her. He turned around then paced. His entire countenance was stiff, like he was stretched out on a rack. It was her turn to wait in wretched silence for him to say something. Then suddenly he swiveled back to her with a determined glint in his eye.

"We're acting like idiots. This can't be how this is done. We're trying to figure out too many things at once and that's just not possible with you and me." He returned to her side, pulled the sheet of paper out of her hands then slipped it back into his pocket. He took a breath. "The last time we talked about us, we decided to be friends."

"It was the smart decision," she said weakly but Natsume shook his head.

"It was stupid, but it was what we needed at the time."

"We needed to grow up."

"And we didn't really know each other until we became friends, but it's just not good enough anymore. It hasn't been for a while now so let me try this again." Natsume reached out and took both her hands in his. "Mikan, I love you more than I'll ever let on but that's a fault of mine I'm working on. I've given you a lot of reason to doubt but I'm telling you now that you can be sure of me."

"Natsume—"

"I mean it. You can be sure of me."

"And what if we make mistakes?"

"We'll stay together."

"What if we hurt each other worse than we already have?"

"We'll survive it because I'm not letting us fail."

"I thought you were scared."

"But it's not stopping me anymore and it shouldn't stop you either. We'll drive each other insane but I wouldn't have it any other way. You and I are going to spend the rest of our lives together." His grip on her hands tightened. "That's a warning and a promise."

That, Mikan realized, was the most perfect way to say it. When they give this a shot, they're going to have to take the good with the bad, but that was exactly what they've been doing all these years. Whatever happened between them, they always fell back into each other. Maybe they had always known this but in their stubbornness and fear, they turned what they had into a game because that was easy and safe. But it had always been a farce.

And now it was over.

"So what do you say?"

"I say, you're right," Mikan said with a tearful smile. "That's a warning and a promise."

Natsume was startled when Mikan suddenly stood on her toes and kissed him. She pulled her hands away from his so that she could cradle his face and draw him closer. She poured everything she was thinking into that kiss; every emotion and every sentiment that he had been far better in expressing. Just for that moment, she was able to keep her fears at bay, long enough to open up and long enough to accept him. They would figure out everything else later on.

Mikan felt his hands move to her waist and pull her nearer. He bent slightly to take in more of her then when that still wasn't enough he moved one step down on the stairs so that she could have an easier time reaching him. He was letting her set the pace, slow and languorous, so very different from the flash and burn of their last kiss. But it was much more eloquent.

_Just so we're clear: You're mine. You've always been mine._

When the thought struck her, Mikan felt the emotion in her chest heighten past bearing. Her heart beat wildly from the sheer bliss of finding everything suddenly falling into place. She pulled away to tell him. Natsume kissed her cheek then her brow. Before he could draw back, she slipped a hand behind his neck to keep his forehead pressed against hers. She smiled.

"I love you."


	9. Seasons End

**Open Season**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Seasons End**

Natsume had known for a long time that one day he would wake up and want nothing more than to be with Mikan. He promised himself that when that happened he would go find her and spend the day with her. He'd be nice. He'd be obliging. He'd be thankful for his lot in life. What Mikan didn't know was that the day had come and gone. It had come and gone several times with increasing frequency and it alarmed him at some point. He tried to fight the impulse but it had been a losing battle. The last time he denied it, it set this entire season into motion.

Natsume's gaze fell upon a picture of the two of them on his tack board. She had put it there when he wasn't looking and he never felt like taking it down. He stared at it for a while then a smile curved on his lips. The feeling in his chest grew. It made him think of tomorrow, when the day would be the same but better somehow. While the idea still chilled him to the bone, it also made him confident in a way nothing else ever did.

That's when he knew that he wanted to feel like this every day.

* * *

When Mikan entered the dining hall, she felt several eyes on her. She ignored the looks thrown in her direction then carried her tray to the table their gang typically occupied. Only the girls were there and they were also watching her with curiosity. Without a word, Mikan started eating then frowned slightly because the eggs were a little bland. She reached across the table for the salt shaker then yelped when a hand clamped around her wrist.

"Where were you?" Yuu asked sternly. He released her but continued to stare in disapproval. "You had a court date."

"I didn't miss it," Mikan said cheerfully.

"You were watching?"

"Every moment," she confirmed then beamed at everyone else at the table. "Thanks for sticking up for us. You guys are the best."

"Is that all you have to say?" Wakako asked in disbelief.

"No." Mikan looked at them pointedly. "I was also going to say that it's a great idea to have everyone leave us alone until we manage to settle our differences."

"My words are always being used against me," Yuu said with a frown. Mikan smothered a laugh. "Well, have you settled it then?"

"We've come to an understanding," she said vaguely. "You don't have to worry about us. We won't be giving you any more trouble."

"At the risk of sounding like a middle-school girl," Nonoko said slowly. "Are you and Natsume _finally_ officially dating?"

Mikan pursed her lips. That was the thing. Natsume and she hadn't discussed that part. She was perfectly happy keeping everyone guessing because at least she already knew where they stood. However, she was also aware that people would continue discussing them until they finally made things official. She didn't want to admit it without him, though. She needed Natsume beside her when she said this. It was for her comfort.

"Oh my god," Sumire cried after her prolonged silence. "If you don't give us an answer right now I am going to have Yuu haul you back to Student Court."

"I should probably do that anyway just for missing your last hearing," Yuu commented. "Then I'll have you and Natsume tell us the truth under oath."

"Wouldn't that be an abuse of your authority?"

"No one would blame me," he said dryly. "So how about it?"

Mikan opened her lips but before she could respond her phone beeped. She glanced at it distractedly. It was a text message from Natsume.

_Quad. Ten minutes._

She frowned at her phone but before she could even feel indignant at his high-handedness a second message came in.

_ Please._

Mikan went to her feet. "I need to go." Without further explanation, she left her breakfast unfinished then hurried out.

Yuu shook his head. "Where do you think she's going?"

As though in answer, all their phones instantly went off. They all checked their screens in surprise. Anna's eyebrows rose. "Did you all just get a message from Koko?"

Sumire grinned. "Quad in ten minutes?"

Nonoko nodded. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Mochu, Koko and Kitsuneme were standing behind a plant box that poorly concealed their presence from Natsume. He didn't seem to care that they were there though, because he was sitting peacefully on one of the wooden benches looking like a boy completely at peace with the world. It was disconcerting. The fact that he was holding a bouquet of flowers added to the mystery.

"What do you think he's doing?"

"If he's not trying to piss Mikan off, he's about to do the exact opposite," Mochu said in despair.

"Today?" Kitsuneme said as he peered behind a fern. "He's going to do it today? He's got the worst timing in the history—"

"Of betting pools," Ruka finished for him. He joined them behind the plant box and laughed. "Actually, if you look at it in another way, his timing is flawless."

Koko wiped a hand over his face. "This is so unfair."

All the bets in their betting pool had lapsed and due to Yuu's court order, they hadn't been allowed to collect new ones. Therefore, if what they were thinking was about to happen, they would be left with a huge pot of rabbits and no wagers. It was going to be a nightmare to sort out.

"What are we going to do?" Mochu muttered.

"Should we stop him?" Kitsuneme asked. The moment he said that out loud they knew it wasn't an option. They sighed in defeat. Regardless of how they felt about the situation, they wouldn't stand in the way of something that had been a long-time coming.

Ruka smiled at their restraint. "It's good to know your hearts are still in the right place. I'll go talk to him, just to see what's going on."

He left their hiding place then walked over to his best friend. Natsume was sitting with one foot propped over the other leg. He cradled the bouquet gingerly in his hands. He was staring at an antique pocket watch, a gift from an old friend, as though it held the answers to Life. The only tell-tale sign that he was anxious was the way he intermittently popped it open. He spotted Ruka then hurriedly tucked the watch inside his coat.

"That pocket watch always gives you away," Ruka said with a grin as he settled next to Natsume. "Is there an occasion?"

"Shut up, Nogi."

"Come on, talk to me," he continued with some glee. He squinted at the plant box not far off then noted that Yuu and the others had just arrived. "I need to report back to your very avid audience, which seems to be doubling in number."

Natsume flushed. "Cripes, did Koko invite everyone?"

"He probably thought this was a family thing."

He snorted. "Or an emergency. How's the betting pool?"

"It's off, which sounds just about right to me," Ruka said softly. "We've waited a long time. Everyone's wondering what you're doing right now."

"I wish I knew myself."

"Let me talk you through it," he said gamely. "You're sitting on a bench, holding a huge bouquet, easy prey for your fan girls. You're carrying your pocket watch, which means this is important to you. All things considered, you're in a good mood. What's up?"

"Care to guess?"

"I'd say you're about to make someone very happy."

There was a smile in his voice. "Get out of here, Nogi."

"Why?"

Natsume came to his feet and Ruka followed. "Because she's coming."

At that, Ruka spied Mikan running up to them. A huge smile spread across his face. "No way."

"Leave," Natsume said briskly. "Now."

"But I want to see this."

"Then go join them in the bushes," he said irritably but there was no real ire in his tone. Ruka hurried off then joined the rest of the gang. Even from a distance, Natsume saw him pass a paper bill to Hotaru. He rolled his eyes. They were certainly a betting couple.

Mikan finally reached him. She glanced at the flowers then her gaze shot up to meet his gaze. There was a pause. A lump formed in Natsume's throat.

"You're late," he told her but those words were softened somewhat because he shoved the bouquet into her arms. Mikan looked bewildered but instead of addressing the gift, she gestured to the plastic bag slung over her arm.

"I stopped by the vending machine," she said. "You weren't in the dining hall so I figured you probably haven't eaten yet so I got us something."

"I was busy buying flowers," he said meaningfully.

"Oh yeah, I could see that," Mikan grinned. "Thanks. So do you want juice or coffee?"

"Are we always going to be bad at this?" Natsume asked wearily.

By then, several people were watching them. They were keeping their distance but some of them were blatantly staring. They were about to become a spectacle so he wondered how long they needed to keep up this random conversation on breakfast and flowers.

"Don't you want your sandwich?" Mikan wanted to know.

Unless the sandwich was some kind of metaphor for a long-term, committed relationship with the girl he had loved for more than half his life, the answer to that question would be a definite no.

"Enough," he said shortly. He took the bouquet and the snacks from the vending machine then laid it on the bench. Then he reached out and held Mikan's hands.

"Natsume, everyone's looking at us."

"Don't remind me."

"I think Koko and the others are hiding behind the plant box."

"They were much more punctual than you."

"What are you doing?"

"Making an announcement," he said seriously. Inside his jacket he could practically hear the pocket watch ticking in time with his heart. "Hold still."

Before Mikan could say another word, Natsume bent down and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her lips. He lingered to let the world look their fill. A camera flashed. There was an excited shriek. Mikan swore she saw a bright light burst behind her eyes or it could just be that her heart started doing hyperactive somersaults.

Natsume straightened then exhaled loudly. Another camera went off to capture the soft look on his face— an expression they may never see in another ten years. Mikan looked astonished then she finally snapped out of it and laughed.

"You didn't."

"Shut up."

"You did and in front of everyone!"

"How about we go get a proper breakfast?" he asked as he bent down to pick up the flowers and the snacks again.

"Wait, I want to remember this moment."

"I'm taking it back if you don't start moving off the quad."

"That's just it! You can't take it back!" Mikan laughed then clapped her hands. "Oh my gosh! You _can't_ take it back."

"I never will," Natsume told her. Mikan's heart soared then she immediately rose on her toes for a swift kiss. When she drew back, he took her hand again. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

* * *

It was little wonder why Yuu Tobita was peeved. Two days after the 'winning moment' at the quad, he had arrived at the courthouse for Natsume and Mikan's second hearing. This private session was held to address their failure to respond to their court summons. He was ready to drop the case but they needed to go through the formalities. Unfortunately, he changed his mind when he saw what had happened to his beloved courtroom.

It had become a garden.

"Decorate the entire courthouse with sakura blossoms?" Natsume said incredulously as he stood in front of the judge's stand. "Come on Yuu, don't you think that's a little out of character?"

"A little," Yuu said dryly. "But I read in one forum that you're likely to pull romantic stunts when you get into a new relationship."

"You read forums?"

"It was a popular thread."

Natsume grinned. He was doing that a lot lately. "Forums? Threads? It all sounds more like fan fiction to me."

"Fan fiction?"

"Fan fiction, fan service, fan guesswork— take your pick."

"Natsume!"

"If you ask nicely, I can help clear the courthouse even if I maintain that this isn't my doing— oh wait, Mikan's here."

Mikan froze when she entered the room. Her jaw dropped open then her gaze flew to her boyfriend. The look she gave Natsume made Yuu feel incredibly redundant in the room. Before the two of them could speak, he hit the sounding block with his mallet.

"Twelve hours of detention for missing your court date, motion carried," Yuu said. Mikan was about to protest but he pointed the gavel at her. "Two more hours if you contradict."

"But—"

"Five more hours if you finish that sentence."

"Yuu!"

"Fifteen hours," Yuu said throwing out the number arbitrarily, "Just for being an annoyingly difficult couple in the last seven years."

Natsume snickered. "You're enjoying this."

"Yes, I am," he said perfunctorily. "Now will you please get these sakura blossoms out of my courthouse?"

"Sure, not a problem," Natsume said obligingly. He took Mikan by the arm then led her to the double doors while she continued to complain about the verdict.

Yuu glanced around the room. Somehow, it no longer surprised him that this entire fiasco culminated into his courthouse being redecorated. After all these years, it was just the sort of random thing he had come to expect from Natsume and Mikan. Now that they were a couple, things were bound to get even crazier. They had always been dynamic separately but together they were a force. They would balance each other out and he knew they would discover more things about themselves because they had finally opened up to each other.

It would be a new story.

Natsume and Mikan were nearly at the door when Yuu called out to them. "Hey guys, one more thing."

They turned in unison. "What?"

"Congratulations."

– THE END –

* * *

_This concludes 'Open Season'. Thank you for your indulgence. _Ü

_All my best,__  
__November Romeo_


End file.
